Vampire Mountain: Book 4
by Raaiku
Summary: Six years after their last journey into the unknown, Darren, Ariel, and Mr. Crepsley start their dangerous trek to the heart of the vampire world, but the path is full of blood and the vampaneze have been there before them, but for what purpose?
1. Vampires Trive on Danger

**Note: **Hey guys, I just wanted to say that a few people have been leaving reviews saying that I've completely pushed Darren out of the way at times, ect, and that basically Ariel is getting all of the attention. The reason for that is because everyone has already read a twelve book series about Darren, so my fanfic wouldn't be as original if it didn't mostly revolve around someone else. But I do appreciate the criticism and I'll try to equally balance the attention or something. Thanks for pointing out the things that need changing everybody, I hope you'll continue to do so :D

**Chapter I**

There was probably only an hour left until dusk, and I was still busy packing and unpacking my things. I figured the trip wasn't going to be easy- nothing ever was for us- so I wanted to make sure I was one hundred percent prepared.

It's been six years since we've ventured out into the unknown.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ariel lounging across the floor of the tent. She had finished packing and fell asleep hours ago, and I had been at it all day. Though she still had the appearance of a child, inside Ariel was a young women. If it hadn't been for our vampiric blood, we'd be about eighteen right now, but we looked about twelve.

"Why am I so much more anxious then she is?"

I couldn't help but smile every time I looked over at her, sprawled out on the floor, sleeping quietly. It had been about seven long years since I met her and fell in love with her. I still am, but I don't think she'll ever love me back..

Six years ago, Ariel and I had kissed twice. The first time was on accident, but the second time had been completely planned out by her. I think she loved me back, but.. Things didn't work out.

_"Mr. Crepsley? You know how Ariel is a princess and all? Is she gonna be forced to like.. Marry someone, like another prince? Does it work that way with vampires?"_

_He looked at me suspiciously for a moment, then tapped his hands on the table in front of him. "Ariel simply has a mission, and that is to uphold peace within the clan. We predicted that she would be ready for Vampire Mountain at a later age, but since her time began as a child, she might be needed for.. dire times. I do not think she would be forced to marry, but love would get in the way."_

_"Oh.." I felt my heart sink._

_"I should not have to say this, but do not fall in love with her."_

_I laughed nervously. "Too late.."_

That conversation had taken place shortly after I kissed Ariel. When Mr. Crepsley told me that, I told Ariel we should just be friends..

_The book that had been in her hand one minute was now flying through the air towards me. I fall backwards as it connected with my face._

_"I thought you cared!" She sobbed. "You led me on! How could you do this to me, Darren?"_

_I looked into her eyes and saw for myself how destroyed she was. My heart completely broke as she stormed out of the room, crying._

_I fell to the floor, covered my face and cried._

We slowly began to build our friendship back, and Ariel had forgiven me by now, but I often think what would have happened if I was allowed to date her..

Evra looked over at me, than at Ariel, and gave a short laugh. When we met Evra, he had been a snake-boy, but now he was more of a snake-man.

"Do you think I should pack clothes for warm weather or snow?"

Ariel started laughing. I guess she wasn't asleep.

"Do you think sun-shy vampires would set there base in the tropics?" She answered with a question.

"..Shut up!" I shouted, but smiled after turning around. Her and Evra laughed as I unpacked the shorts and t-shirts from my bag and threw in warmer clothes.

"Seriously though," Evra said a few minutes later, in the deep voice that had hit him awhile back. "I heard the trip is no beach. I can go with you guys if you want."

I would've jumped at the chance to have Evra tag along- We never hang out as much as we used to, now that he looks so much older than me- but he had his own life to lead. It wouldn't be fair to drag him away from the Cirque.

"That's okay. Keep my hammock warm for me."

"Snakes don't like the cold anyway, right?" Ariel asked from her position on the floor.

"Right," Evra laughed. "I'd probably fall asleep and hibernate until spring!"

Even though Evra wouldn't be coming with us, he helped me pack. I brought some warm clothes, a thick pair of boots, some cooking utensils, and my diary.

"You should probably bring a rope, too, for good measure."

Ariel stood up, stretching her arms behind her head. "That's okay, vampires are good climbers."

"True," He said, turning to her. "But would you like to be hanging of the side of a mountain, with only your nails for your support?"

"Of course!" She returned in harmony with another voice. Ariel cocked a brow, and we all looked over toward the entrance of the tent.

I froze when I saw Mr. Tiny standing there, with a twinkle in his eye and his hands behind his back, probably holding that heart shaped watch.

"Vampires thrive on danger." He boomed, taking a few steps into the tent as if he were a part of the conversation all along. "They're peculiar creatures, and they love a challenge."

Mr. Tiny stuck out his hand toward me, and all though I was scared stiff, I immediately reached back and shook it. He then took Ariel's hand, but she pulled away and sneered at him. I stared at her in disbelief, but he only laughed, then reached for Evra's hand. Evra took a step back and shook his head furiously.

"So, I hear you're going to depart for Vampire Mountain very soon," He said, picking up my knapsack and peering inside. "Take matches. The winds that gust around that mountain have the potential to cut through even your tough skin."

"Thanks for the advice," I said as Ariel took a book of matches from her pocket and tossed them to me.

"Are my little people near?" he inquired.

"They're probably in their tent. I bought them some food awhile ago, I think they're still eating."

"Excellent." Mr. Tiny beamed, and started for the exit. "Oh," He paused. "One more thing-"

"Hm?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ariel making threatening motions toward him, since his back was turned.

"One last thing-" He turned back around to face us, and Ariel immediately stood still before he did, and made a straight face.

"Tell Larten not to leave until I've had a word with him."

"Uh, we're kind of in a hurry. I don't think he'll have time to-"

"_Make_ time." He replied before leaving the tent.

-------------- --------------

Mr. Crepsley was grumpy when I woke him up- he hates getting up before the sun goes down- but stopped complaining when I explained why I had disturbed his sleep.

"Mr. Tiny.." He scratched the long scar that went down his face. "I wonder what he wants?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But can we just leave? I don't feel like going to see him. You can handle a few hours in the shadows, right? We'll just-"

"That will not be necessary- We best just go see what he wants, and get it over with. Bring me my finest cape."


	2. Far From Easy

**Chapter II**

I was staring at the horizon while following Mr. Crepsley and Ariel to Mr. Tall's caravan while the sun was setting, thinking about how closely it resembled blood. I guess you could say thats why I really enjoy the sunset- because of the blood lined horizon.

When we entered the caravan, Mr. Tiny was entertaining Mr. Tall with storied of what he'd seen in a recent earthquake.

"Ah, Larten!" Mr. Tiny boomed with a smirk on his face- The evil, twisted smirk he usually had.

"Desmond," Larten replied stiffly.

"Please, have a seat," He motioned to a few empty chairs.

Ariel and Mr. Crepsley stood their ground, so I decided to do the same.

"Thank you, but I will stand." Mr. Crepsley replied.

Mr. Tiny smiled. "So, I hear you're heading for Vampire Mountain?"

"Yeah," Ariel replied before Mr. Crepsley could. "What's it to you?"

"The path to Vampire Mountain is a dangerous one, is it not?" He inquired. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Tall disappeared and reappeared by the door, then opened it and let two little people in. One was normal, but the other had a limp, so you could tell he was the one Ariel, Evra, and I had name Lefty a while back.

Mr. Tiny smiled at them. "Ready, boys?" They nodded. "Excellent."

"They're not coming with us, are they?" Ariel sighed.

"As I was saying, the path to Vampire Mountain is risky-" Mr. Tiny continued.

"It is not easy," Mr. Crepsley replied cagily.

"Dangerous for the children, wouldn't you say? It would be disastrous if either of them were harmed, but you would be held responsible if Ariel doesn't make it to the mountain on one piece."

"Ariel and Darren are not children anymore, and they can take care of themselves." Mr. Crepsley said, and Ariel smiled at me. I grinned proudly.

"Of course they can, but it is unusual for people so young to make the trip, isn't it?"

"Yes," Mr. Crepsley replied, irritated.

"That's why I'm sending these two as guards." Mr. Tiny waved a hand at the little people.

"_Guards?_" Mr. Crepsley and Ariel both barked.

"I have made the trip many times- Darren and I can look after Ariel, and Ariel after Darren. We do not need them, they would simply get in the way"

"My little people, get in the way? They exist only to serve, and will be like shepherds, watching you while you sleep."

"That's kind of creepy.." Ariel murmured.

"Nevertheless," Mr. Crepsley insisted. "I do not want-"

"This is not an offer." Mr. Tiny interrupted. Although his voice was soft, the menace in it was unmistakable. "They're going with you. End of story."

"And when we get there?" Mr. Crepsley snapped. "Do you expect me to take them inside?"

"Yes."

"That is not permitted. The princes will not stand for it."

"Yes they will. Do you remember by whose hands the Hall of Princes was built? I know they do. They won't object."

Ariel and I slowly shifted backwards as Mr. Crepsley's fists tightened, and a fire burned in his eyes. He was furious- practically shaking with rage.

"There's no point arguing with Mr. Tiny." Ariel whispered to him.

Once the anger seeped out of him as he realized this, Mr. Crepsley nodded, then shifted his gaze.

"He's a sore loser." Ariel whispered to me. We started giggling softly.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Mr. Tiny said, then shifted his gaze towards Ariel and I. We became quiet right away, staring back at him. I felt nervous as he studied us.

"You have both grown," He noted. "Inside I mean, where it matters. You're battles with the wolf-man and Murlough have made you stronger."

Mr. Crepsley and Ariel gawked at him. "How did you know about Murlough?" If the vampaneze ever found out, they'd track Ariel down and kill her, maybe Mr. Crepsley and I, too.

"Please," He laughed. "This world keeps no secrets from me You've come quite a long way," He addressed us again. "But the path ahead is far from easy."

"You mean the path to Vampire Mountain?" Ariel asked.

"Not just Vampire Mountain," He replied. "You must be strong and keep faith in yourself, and never admit defeat- Even when it seems like there is no hope." Mr. Tiny then smiled at Ariel. "Though I doubt the vampire princess would ever give up- She's stubborn like her clan."

Ariel shrugged and smiled. Yeah.

-------------- --------------

"These clothes will not do," He said, referring to my normal street clothes I had picked up in the city a few years ago. I raised a brow and looked down at the light green shirt and jeans- I couldn't see what was wrong with them.

"Where we are going, you will stand out like a sore thumb. Here," He tossed a bundle to me. I unrolled it to reveal a light-gray sweatshirt and pants, plus a woolly hat, like the outfit he was already wearing in place of his red clothes.

"How long have you been preparing for this?" Ariel asked from her seat at the other side of the room, laying on a small couch with her leg dangling off.

"Some time now."

"Couldn't you have just told us about it earlier, then?"

"I could have." He replied in his infuriating way of his. Ariel growled.

I quickly changed into the sweatpants- Ariel wasn't even looking, and I was wearing boxers anyway. I pulled my shirt off- I could see now the reason I couldn't wear it was because it was too bright- and pulled the sweatshirt on over my head.

After getting my new clothes on, I started to look around for my shoes.

"No footwear." Mr. Crepsley said.

"_What?_"

"We're going barefoot over snow and ice?" Ariel asked, lifting her head away from the pillow.

"Vampires have tougher feet than humans." He said. "You will barely feel a thing, especially when we are walking."

"What about stones and thorns?" I asked.

"They will toughen you up." He grinned, then took his slippers off. "The trail to Vampire Mountain is not only a journey, but a test as well. Boots, jackets, and ropes are not permitted either."

"That sucks.." Ariel sighed. "Oh well, I'm ready when you guys are." She said in a more cheery voice, sitting up.


	3. Bloodstains

**Chapter III**

We've been traveling for a few weeks now, maybe even a month. Today was our first day of heavy snow, so I assumed we were somewhat close. Mr. Crepsley was in front, carrying Ariel with her arms around his neck- She had gone through something and got her feet cut up bad earlier.

The two Little People Mr. Tiny had sent with us trailed behind as we made our way to the way station, which was maybe an hour or so ahead.

I could see Ariel through the twilight, the pale pink of her neatly sashed dress flattened to white as color sank away from the sunset.

"How come Ariel doesn't have to wear these clothes?" I asked suddenly.

"There is no point," Mr. Crepsley called back. "There are only a few female vampires, so she will stick out anyway."

"I'm freezing!" She groaned.

-------------- --------------

By the time we approached the way station, there was blue-tinted moonlight spilled onto the cave which was set low in a cliff. The Little People went off to hunt once we arrived at the mouth of the cave, where Mr. Crepsley carefully placed Ariel down.

"I don't feel so good," Ariel murmured.

"I will tend to your feet in a moment Ariel," Mr. Crepsley sighed.

"No, hold up," She raised her nose up in the air. "Don't you smell that?"

I looked at Ariel, then Mr. Crepsley. Their was an eerie silence.

"What are you talking about? Smell what?" I asked, confused.

"She is right. I smell blood."

Pausing, I sniffed the air, and after a few seconds I got the whiff, too. Strong and sticky.

Ariel quickly jumped to her feet, pushing the feeling of pain in her feet aside.

"Stay close behind me," Mr. Crepsley whispered. "Be prepared to run the instant I give the order."

I nodded obediently, but Ariel protested. "I'll stay to help you fight if you have to."

"No Ariel, if I tell you to run, then you will listen to me."

"But-"

"Promise."

"_Fine._" She sighed.

With that, Ariel and I trailed closely behind him as he crept to the opening and slid inside. The cave was dark, especially after being in the brightness of the moonlight for so long, so we entered slowly and allowed our eyes to adjust. Once we were deep into the cave, we could see that three coffins had been placed on stands in the middle, but one was lying on the floor, its lid hanging off, and another had been smashed to pieces against the wall on the right.

The wall and floor around the shattered coffin were dark with blood. I could tell that by the smell of it, it wasn't fresh, but no more then a couple of days old.

After making sure we were alone, Mr. Crepsley edged over to the blood and crouched to examine it, dipping a finger into the dried pool and tasting it.

"Well?" I asked as he stood, Ariel clinging to my arm by now.

"It is the blood of a vampire." He said quietly, and Ariel's grip on my arm tightened.

My stomach turned. I had been hoping it was the blood of a wild animal.

"What do you think-" Ariel's tiny voice was interrupted by a sudden rushing sound from behind us. A strong arm wrapped around my middle and a thick hand clutched my throat. "Hah!" My attacker grunted triumphantly.

Before Mr. Crepsley could even shoot forward to help- Which he still did very swiftly- Ariel let go of my arm, then used her left hand to grab her right fist, and thrusted her elbow into my assailant's chest with bone-breaking speed.

He dropped heavily to the floor as Mr. Crepsley sailed by, about to land the second blow, and rolled to his feet. "Stop, Larten!" He roared. "It's me- Gavner!"

Mr. Crepsley paused and I scrambled to my feet, coughing from the fright, but no longer afraid, and Ariel sighed with relief. I turned to see a tall, burly man with a scarred, patchy face and dark rims around both of his eyes. He was dressed in clothes like mine and Mr. Crepsley's, and a hat pulled down over his ears.

"Gavner." Ariel nodded solemnly, but then smiled. "Heh, sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"You bloody fool, Gavner!" Mr. Crepsley shouted. "I would have killed you if I had connected! Why did you sneak up on us?"

"Not before Ariel." He laughed, somewhat nervously, and sat down with a hand on his chest where he had been hit. "I wanted to surprise you. I've been following you most of the night, and this seemed like the perfect time to close in. I didn't expect to lose my life in the process." He grumbled.

"You couldn't settle for a simple hi?" I laughed.

He stood back up and lifted his sweatshirt halfway to reveal the large, purple bruise on his chest. "Damn, Ariel, I think you broke my ribcage."

"Serves you right." Mr. Crepsley sighed as Gavner pulled the shirt down over the monstrous bruise. "You should have been paying more attention to your surroundings and less to us." He said, pointing to the bloodstained wall and floor.

"By the blood of the vampaneze!" Gavner hissed.

"It's vampire blood.." Ariel corrected him, her voice shaking again.

"Any idea whose?" Gavner asked, hurrying over to test the blood.

"None," Mr. Crepsley replied.

Gavner continued to examine the inside of the cave, studying the blood and broken coffin, searching for more clues. Finding none, he returned to where we were standing and began to scratch his chin, lost in thought.

"Maybe he was attack by some bears while sleeping?" I wondered out loud.

"I highly doubt that." Mr. Crepsley disagreed. "A bear would have caused a great amount of damage to the cave and it contents, but only the coffins have been disturbed."

Gavner ran his eyes over the cave, noting the tidy state of it, and nodded in agreement. "What do you think happened, then?"

"A fight, perhaps," Mr. Crepsley suggested. "Between two vampires, or between the dead vampire and somebody else."

"Who'd be out here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"Maybe he was attacked by vampaneze.." Ariel suggested in a tiny voice.

_Silence._ Mr. Crepsley and Gavner shared an uneasy glance.

"Either way," Gavner said, breaking the silence. "Let's not wait around and wait for it to happen again."

"I was looking forward to resting.." Ariel sighed. "But you're right, I think it's best we don't cage ourselves in."

"Agreed," Mr. Crepsley replied, and after one last sweep of the cave, we retreated, our senses alert to even the slightest hint of attack.


	4. He Likes You!

**Chapter IV**

By the time we had made our base for the night in the middle of a ring of thick trees and lit a rare fire, Ariel's sores were open and bleeding _profusely_, and the Little People had arrived with a dead deer.

"You should have just let me carry you again." Mr. Crepsley sighed.

"I don't need anyone's help," She snapped back, examining the wounds on her feet while Gavner stared suspiciously at the Little people, who stared just as suspiciously back. We were all a little uptight after our experience in the cave, and chilled to the bone.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Gavner hissed, referring to the Little People.

"Mr. Tiny insisted I bring them," Mr. Crepsley answered, then raised a quieting hand as Gavner continued to ask more questions. "Later," He promised. "Let us eat first and dwell upon the death of our comrade.

We were able to stay up long past dawn due to the fact that the trees sheltered us from the rising sun, so we discussed the dead vampire for hours. Around the time of sunrise, Ariel had woke up from a short nap, in which she had curled up closely by me, then went to take a walk around the nearby river.

"Darren, perhaps you should go and check up on Ariel, to make sure she is okay," Mr. Crepsley suggested about an hour later.

"Sure," I nodded, getting up quickly.

"Maybe one of us should go with you?" Gavner asked.

"Darren is not a child," Mr. Crepsley answered before I could. "He will be fine."

I turned around and began to walk away, grinning- I like the rare occasions when the vampire gave me compliments- And went to find Ariel.

When I finally found her, she happened to be bathing in the river, her dress in a messy pile besides the water. I blushed, although I could only see her back, and the water was up to her waist.

The water must have been freezing, and I could see from here that she was shivering in the clear water. When she turned around and started to get out, I immediately back up behind some bushes, and I felt guilty because it was just now that I realized I had been staring for a few minutes.

Once Ariel began to pull her white dress back on, I turned around and started walking away. If she saw me, I'd be _dead_.

And before that happens, I'd like to make it back to the camp, so there are, at least, witness if she _murders _me.

As I was walking toward the camp site very quickly, I heard a shriek that sounded quite like Ariel, and immediately turned back around and ran to her.

Once reaching the river, I looked around quickly, then noticed her sitting besides the water in her white dress, her legs dangling into the steady current of water, hair still dripping wet.

She shrieked once more, and my heart almost jumped out of my throat when I saw a wolf _jump_ onto her.

But immediately after the shriek followed a series of loud giggling as the wolf pinned her down and licked her face repeatedly.

I quickly made my way over, then let out a long sigh of relief as the wolf turned to the river to lap up some water.

"Hi!" She greeted, cheerfully.

"Hi," I returned, eying the wolf. "You okay?"

"Huh?" She paused, then glanced over her shoulder at the wolf. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine- And this is Streak,"

"I thought he was attacking you.. I heard you scream, and I.." I sunk to my knees, my heart still beating rapidly, recovering from the shock.

"Sorry.." She reached over to scratch the wolf behind his ear. "I did scream before, I saw a wolf and before I could react he had just pounced on me. I thought he was gonna kill me, but he started licking me." Ariel laughed softly.

The wolf turned around and quickly got in front of Ariel and began to growl at me, his ears back, as if he were protecting her.

"It's okay, Streak," She reassured while patting him on his head. "He's my friend."

The wolf- Streak- stopped growling right away, and his ears went right back up as he continued to pant happily.

"He likes you!" She said, happily, as he snuggled up to me like a dog.

Ariel extended her arm and scratched him behind the ear again. He cocked his head so she could scratch the other ear. I smiled and began to pet him as well. He whined happily.

A she-wolf had come over toward us, lapped up some water from the river, then sniffed my feet. After offering for her head to be scratched, Streak growled with jealousy but to no notice. Ariel played with the she-wolf, and I could see why she had named this wolf Streak- there was a streak of black hair that went up his middle, the rest of his hair black.

It wasn't long before two other wolves had come to join us. One was another she-wolf, but she was shier than the others and hovered a couple feet away. The other one, a cub, wasn't scared at all and began to crawl over my legs and belly, sniffing like a hound dog.

After playing with the wolves for awhile, we decided to head back to camp. The wolves followed, although Streak was the only one who walked in between Ariel and I. The others trailed behind.

When we got back, the vampires had already fallen asleep, Gavner snoring loudly. As I was getting underneath the blankets, Ariel coaxed the wolves in. Streak came first and examined the base, sniffing around, making sure it was safe. When he was satisfied, he growled lightly and the other wolves entered, keeping away from the sleeping vampires.

Once Ariel crawled into the blanket besides me, the wolves crept up onto the blanket and laid on top of us. They were heavy, and the scent of their hairy bodies were overbearing, but the warmth they gave was heavily. For the first time since we had seen the blood splattered cave, I was comfortable, if only for a little while, and slept soundly.


	5. Pink Elephants

**Chapter V**

"Stop!" I heard Ariel scream angrily, followed by ominous growls. Jolting upright, I allowed my head to stop spinning, then realized the three adult wolves were standing besides Ariel, in front of me, and the cub was in her arms.

Mr. Crepsley and Gavner snapped awake as well and rolled out from under their blankets. The Little People stood ahead, their hands flexing by their sides as they moved in on the wolves. I scrambled to my feet and jumped in front of Streak, snarling at the Little People, who stared at us from underneath their blue hoods.

"What's going on?" Gavner shouted, blinking rapidly.

The nearest Little Person ignored Gavner, pointed at the wolves, then at his belly, and rubbed it. That was the sign that he was hungry.

"No!" Ariel and I shouted.

He made the rubbing motion again and advanced forward. Ariel got ready to strike, but before she did, Lefty reached out and touched his brother's arm. (I had always thought of them as brothers.) The Little Person locked gazes with Lefty, stood still for a second, then shuffled away to the dead rats they had caught while hunting.

Lefty lingered for a moment, his green eyes locked on Ariel. She returned the stare. He then studied me for a moment before joining the other Little Person.

"I see you have met some of our cousins," Mr. Crepsley said, slowly stepping over the remain of the fire that had burnt out long ago, holding his hands palms-up so the wolves wouldn't be alarmed. They growled at him, but relaxed and sat once they caught his scent, although they still kept a weary eye on the munching Little People.

"_Cousins?_" I asked.

"Wolves and vampires are related," he explained. "Legends claim that we evolved from them, like man and ape."

"Is that true?" I asked.

Mr. Crepsley shrugged. "Where legends are concerned, who knows?" He crouched in front of Streak and studied him silently. Streak sat up and ruffled his head to make his ears and mane erect. Ariel smiled and gently placed the cub down, who started attacking her leg once she did.

"A fine specimen," Mr. Crepsley said, stroking the wolf's long snout. "A born leader."

"His name's Streak," Ariel added cheerfully. "Cause he's got a streak of black hair on his belly."

"The correct word is _because_- And wolves have no need of names. They are not dogs."

Ariel rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

"Don't be a spoilsport," Gavner said, stepping up besides his friend. "She can give them names if she wants to. It can't do any harm."

"I suppose not," Mr. Crepsley agreed. He held out a hand to the she-wolves and they stepped forward to lick his palm, including they shy one. "I always had a way with wolves," He said, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.

-------------- --------------

We proceeded with caution over the next few nights after finding the blood-splattered cave. But when we encountered no further signs of the vampire killer, we put our worries behind us and enjoyed the rough pleasures of the trail as best as we could. Sometimes the wolves went off to hunt, but they would always come back, and joined us on our trail to the mountain.

Sometimes we would team up and kill a deer or a fox, and share the hot, bloody kill. It was amazing, to run along side the wolves through the glittering snow, on a star-speckled night.

Ariel kneeled down to rub Streak's head, a worried look on her face. The wolf only stopped growling when she pet him, and continued when she stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, somethings bothering them," She noted.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure.."

Later on that cold, clear night, we came to a thick briar patch that covered the floor of a valley sheltered between two towering mountains. The thorns were extra thick and sharp, capable of pricking the skin of even a full vampire. We had to stop while Mr. Crepsley and Gavner decided what to do.

"We will just have to pick our way through as carefully as we can." Mr. Crepsley finally decided. He took off his sweatshirt, and so did Gavner.

"What are you getting undressed for?" I asked.

"Or clothes would protect us a little, but we'd come out on the other end in tattered rags," Gavner explained. "Best to keep them intact."

When Gavner took off his pants, we saw he was wearing a pair of yellow boxers with pink elephants sewn into them. Mr. Crepsley stared incredulously at them and Ariel was making noises, trying to keep her laughter contained.

"They were a present," He mumbled, blushing furiously.

"From a human female you were romantically involved with, I presume," Mr. Crepsley said, the corners of his usually stern mouth twitching, threatening to split into a rare unrestrained smile.

"She was a beautiful women." Gavner sighed, tracing the outline of one of the elephants. "She just had very bad taste in underwear..."

"And in boyfriends," Ariel added, trying her hardest not to crack up. He lunged for her and she ran away while Mr. Crepsley and I laughed our _asses_ off. She clung to the side of one of the mountains and slowly made her way to the other side, away from Gavner, her nails digging deep into the earth, laughing the whole way.

He turned around and raised a brow at Mr. Crepsley, surprised. The vampire was doubled over, tears streaming down his face. I never knew that he could _laugh_ so much.

It took him awhile to recover from his laughing fit, and apologized once back to his somber self (Like laughing was a crime). Then he rubbed some awful-smelling lotion into my skin, which sealed the pores, making it harder to cut. Without wasting anymore time, we we went ahead, carefully treading through the thorns. The going was slow and painful. No matter how careful I was, every few steps I would step on a thorn or scratch myself as best as I could, but by the time I was halfway through the valley, my cheeks were specked with shallow red rivulets.

The Little People hadn't taken off their blue robes, even though the cloth was being cut to ribbons. After awhile, Mr. Crepsley had them walk in front of us, so they endured the worst of the pain and cleared a path for the rest of us. I felt bad for the silent, uncomplaining pair.

The wolves had the easiest time. They were build for terrain like this, and swiftly made their way through the briars. Still, though- They weren't happy. They'd been acting strangely all night, creeping along besides us, low in spirits, sniffing the air. Ariel was right- There was something bothering them, but what?

I was watching my feet- not where I was going, making sure I didn't step in any thorns- when I bumped into Mr. Crepsley. He had come to an abrupt stop.

"What's up?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Gavner!" He gasped, ignoring my question. Gavner shuffled over, breathing heavily. I heard him utter a chocked cry as he reached Mr. Crepsley.


	6. Vampaneze Blood

**Chapter VI**

Now I was worried. "What is it?" I asked. "Let me see!" The vampires parted and I saw a tiny piece of cloth snagged on a briar bush. A few drops of dried blood had stained the tips of the thorns.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

They didn't answer immediately- The vampires were gazing around worriedly, much in the same way the wolves were.

"Can you smell that?" Gavner final replied quietly.

"What?"

"The blood."

I sniffed the air. There were only the faintest scents because the blood was dry. "Kind of. What about it?"

"Think back six years," Mr. Crepsley said. He picked the cloth off the briar- the wolves growling loudly now- and thrust it under my nostrils. "Breathe deeply. Ring any bells?"

It didn't right away- My senses weren't sharp as a full vampire's- but then I remembered that long-ago day underneath the streets. The tunnels of blood. The vampaneze crawling toward Ariel and I, blood seeping from his fatal wounds as his life slipped through his fingers.

My face turned white as I realized- It was the blood of a vampaneze!

"Where is Ariel?" Mr. Crepsley snapped.

"I don't know," Gavner replied. "She might be on the other side already, I know she used the side of the mountain to climb across.

Mr. Crepsley hurried through the briar, taking no notice as the thorns cut into his skin, Gavner and I following closely behind.

Although we came out heavily scratched- Mr. Crepsley the worst- we made good time. After quickly throwing our clothes back on, the vampires looked around worriedly.

"Over here," A voice called. Ariel was leaning against the side of the mountain. "You saw it too, I would bet- By the looks on your faces.. The dried vampaneze blood.." A gust of wind blew, covering part of her face with hair for a moment. "That's why the wolves were acting up. There are vampaneze here."

"But why?" I asked. She allowed her crossed arms to drop before making our way toward us. "I'm not sure.. Maybe the vampaneze is mad, like Murlough was?" She replied.

"There is a way station just a little further ahead. We shall discuss this once we arrive there." Mr. Crepsley decided.

------------- ---------------

"Maybe it was a spy?" Gavner suggested.

"And risk starting a war? Not even a mad vampaneze would attempt as to go that far." Mr. Crepsley said. They had started a debate as soon as we arrived at the way station

I thought back to the blood-splattered cave, and Ariel's ridiculous idea that perhaps a vampaneze had killed the vampire. Suddenly that idea didn't seem so ridiculous anymore.

"Maybe Mr. Tiny told them about Murlough?" I said.

"Mr. Tiny knows about Murlough?" Gavner snapped.

Mr. Crepsley nodded slowly. "But even if he told the vampaneze, how would they know that we were coming this way? We could have chosen any number of paths. They could not have predicted this our route."

"Maybe they're covering all the paths," Ariel suggested.

"No," Mr. Crepsley disagreed, his voice full of confidence. "It is too far fetched. Whatever the vampaneze's reason for being here, I am sure it has nothing to do with _us_."

"I hope you're right," Gavner grumbled.

"Even if it has nothing to do with us, they're still here and they're still a threat. If the vampaneze want to risk war for something, that something must be pretty important. Maybe one you should flit to the mountain and tell the princes, or something?"

"I do not want to break the laws of the vampires unless we absolutely have to," Mr. Crepsley replied. "However, before we continue, Gavner and I should scout the area, so that we may be sure we will not be attacked by any vampaneze."

"Do we have time to go scouting?" Gavner asked.

"We must make time," Mr. Crepsley insisted. "What is important is that Ariel returns safely, not whether she arrives on time or not. Better to waste a few nights then run into a trap."

Ariel and I stayed in the cave while they went scouting. I didn't want to- I kept thinking back to the other vampire and his fate in the blood-splattered cave- but they said I would just be in the way if I came.

The Little People, she-wolves, and the cub stayed with us. Streak went with the vampires- the wolves sensed the vampaneze presence before we did, so it would be helpful to bring one along.

The Little People spent most of the day sewing their blue robes back into shape, and the she-wolves lay out slept, so Ariel and I played with the cub. Sometimes we would go out into the trees of a nearby small forest and play. I decided to call the cub Rudi, after Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, because he liked to rub his cold nose into our back and face while we slept.

Ariel came back with a couple of squirrels from the forest and cooked them, so they were ready in the morning when the vampires arrived. She served hot berries and roots with them- Mr. Crepsley taught us which foods were safe to eat. Gavner and I thanked her, but Mr. Crepsley was distant and didn't say much. They hadn't found any more evidence of a vampaneze, which worried them- a mad vampaneze wouldn't have been able to cover his tracks so well.

You know what that means, right? That means we're dealing with one- or more- in full control of his senses.

After a full day's sleep, the vampires set off to scout the land ahead again. If they didn't find anything, we would continue our trek to Vampire Mountain the next night.


	7. I'm Not Leaving You

**Chapter Note:** I'm sorry the last few chapters have been extremely familiar to the book's, it should get a lot more interesting once they actually arrive at Vampire Mountain. These few chapters I hate especially- the ones in which they're fighting the bear, because there are so many last minutes saves that it kind of gets annoying. Seriously, I'm not gonna even try to count how many times that happens. I actually start to feel bad for the bear, he must be so damn frustrated :/ Anyway I hope you still review, tyty.

**Chapter VII**

Ariel and I headed down with Rudi the next morning to play in the forest and kill time. The cub loved being away from the adult wolves- he was able to explore freely without anyone snapping at him or cuff him around the head if he misbehaved. Rudi tried to climb trees often, but was too short for most and need Ariel to help him.

Finally he found one with low hanging branches, and climbed halfway up. Once there, he looked down and whimpered.

"Oh, please," Ariel laughed. "You're not _that_ high up, you don't need my help."

I laughed softly, but I felt a little dizzy today and a little warm.

He ignored her and went on whimpering, then bared his fangs and growled. Her smile immediately faded. "Rudi, what's wrong?"

She then started up the tree. The club yapped once more, sounding genuinely frightened.

"What do you think-"

A bone-shattering roar from behind silenced me and caused Ariel to drop from the tree. We both turned to see a huge, dark bear lurching over the top of a snowdrift. It landed heavily, shook it's snout, snarled, and fixed its insane yellow gaze on me- then lunged, teeth flashing, claws exposed, hell-bent on tearing me apart!

I would have been killed right then and there if it weren't for Rudi. Ariel had lunged to tackle me out of the way, but only after she recovered from the same shock I had received. She didn't make it on time, but Rudi leaped from the tree, onto the bear, momentarily blinding it. Ariel rolled into me, quickly realized what had happened, then got up with her grip around my arm and ran for the cave.

The bear had began to resume his attack on me after swatting Rudi out of the way, but realized it was too far ahead, and went looking for the cub.

Ariel and I stopped when we heard frightened yapping. She looked to the cave quickly, then behind us at the bear.

"You run for the cave, I'll be right back," She shouted, panic in her voice, while she ran towards Rudi's rescue. My legs were frozen, so instead of running to the cave, I looked for the cub. I could see he had made his way back up to the top of the tree, so he was in no immediate danger, but the bear was stripping all the bark away from the tree and sooner or later Rudi would fall to his death.

The bear saw Ariel, standing in front of them with a rock and a thick stick in her hand. He let go of the tree and dropped to his hind legs, to meet her challenge. The beast was huge, roughly a yard and a half high; it had black fur, a white quarter moon mark across it's chest, and a whitish face. Foam dripped from his snarled, black lips and flecked his jaws. His eyes were wild, like it was touched with rabid madness.

Ariel whacked the ground with her stick and bent slightly. "Come on, grizzly, come get me!" She shouted. Her voice was confident, but the madness that danced in its eyes reminded her of Murlough. The tunnels that reeked of blood. The knifes. The pain.

The bear snarled and tossed its head, then swiped at her. She ducked out of the way of its massive paw.

"Ariel!" I shouted. Everything was starting to spin. My face burned.

Rearing up on its hind legs, the bear attempted to collapse onto her and crush her with the weight of its body. She rolled out of the way then stood back up, avoiding the bear once more, only a little more close this time.

"Ariel!" I screamed her name so loud this time that it caused my vision to whirl even faster. I screamed at the bear, leaving my throat raw. Rudi, who had just saved my life, was still hanging to the bark of the tree. I was hoping he would get down so they could both run away, but he was too petrified to move.

Ariel made a swing with her stick, and with good aim, hit the bear in his eye. The beast raised his head and roared with pain. The female wolves then rushed onto the scene- they must've heard Rudi's yapping- and threw themselves at the bear fearlessly. One she-wolf bit deep into the bear's shoulder, causing the bear to howl. The other one attached herself to it's legs, tearing at them with her teeth and claws.

I watched with a dreadful feeling of helplessness as the bear threw them off and locked its gaze onto Ariel. The she-wolves hit the ground.

I couldn't stand here any longer and watch. I darted in with a speed I didn't even know I possessed and threw myself at Ariel. I quickly pried her fingers away from the stone in her hand, then got up and threw it at the bear's face, and ran.

"Darren, what the fuck!?" I heard Ariel shout as I ran away.

The bear howled and went after me. I was glad I had distracted it from Ariel, but I wasn't sure what to do now. I stopped running, and turned around to face the bear..

The horrible beast was above me, standing erect, bellowing triumphantly. My legs started to give way, I felt like crap, and everything was still spinning. I wasn't in any condition to win.

Right before the bear killed me, a few well-aimed stones struck him in the face. It roared with fury and frustration, and turned to Ariel.

Her eyes were not only blood red, but also proud and wild...like a feral beast, to keep the real ones at bay.

I thought back to six years ago, how she had helped me get out of one of the most stickiest situations possible, but right now there didn't seem to be any options.

_Except.._

"Darren, get the cub and run!" She shouted over the bear's infuriated roar.

"I'm not leaving you!" I screamed back. Ariel had put a good amount of distance between her and the bear, so I would have to put that to my advantage. I had to think.

My heart paced faster and faster as the bear neared closer to Ariel. She stood there sadly yet proudly as her eye color faded to blue. Before taking one last look at me, with a smile, she closed her eyes and awaited her death.


	8. Harkat Mulds

**Chapter VIII**

My head swam with fever and the terrifying knowledge that one can, after all, only save oneself.

The bear, howling with rage and a lust for blood, raised its claw and readied a swing that would end Ariel.

I screamed, tears streaming down my face. My head was spinning and hot, and my vision was beginning to blur from sickness, the relentless snow, and my own tears.

Before the bear connected, one of the Little People threw himself in front of Ariel, and took the ripping, slashing claws that had been meant for her.

He fell down, blood seeping from the tears in his blue cloak. Ariel, confused, opened her eyes. She looked down at the Little Person who had saved her life, saw the bear getting ready to collapse and crush them, and the cub still perched on the tree. Her eyes, which were glowing with embers of rage, flashed blood red. She darted for the cub and away from death.

The Little Person, apparently still alive, put his arm up out of instinct. Of course, the bear crushed his arm, and him. There was a sickening crunching sound, and when the bear got to its feet, I saw the Little Person lying in pieces. Broken bones jutted out of his body at crooked red angles.

Ariel successfully, and swiftly, got Rudi down from the tree. The bear lifted its head and bellowed at the sky, then fixed its eyes on me and leered hungrily. Dropping to all fours, it advanced. The wolves threw themselves at it once more, but it shook them loose as if they were fleas.

I was on fire now, my legs collapsed, and I found my face in the snow. I couldn't move. As the bear closed in for the kill, the second Little Person- the one I call Lefty- stepped in front of the bear, caught it by the ears, and _head-butted_ it! It was the craziest thing I've ever seen, and it did an amazingly effective job. The bear grunted and blinked dumbly. Lefty head-butted it again and was rearing head back for a third-blow when the bear struck at him with its right paw, like a boxer.

It hit Lefty in the chest and knocked him down, his hood coming off as well. I could see his gray, stitched-together face and round, green eyes. There was a mask over his mouth, like the kind doctors wear during surgery. He stared up at the bear, unafraid, waiting for his death.

"No!" I screamed. I stumbled to my knees, which took almost all of the strength I had at the moment, and threw a punch at the bear. He grunted at me. I threw another one, then grabbed a handful of snow and threw it into the beast's eyes.

While I did that, Ariel had made her way to the dead Little Person's remains, the cub still now with the she-wolves, who were barking furiously. She grabbed one of the longer bones sticking out of the corpse and pulled. It was covered in blood and her hands slipped off. She tried again with a firmer grip, and the bone snapped near the base.

It was gross, yeah, but suddenly she wasn't defenseless anymore.

While the bear cleared it's vision, Ariel speed over to my side, seeming to disappear and reappear, like Mr. Tall, only I could kind of see her in between. Before I even knew it Ariel had made her way underneath the bear. She spun, jumping up, and rammed the bloody, sharp bone deep into the bear's neck. I saw her crimson eyes, filled with rage.

The bear came to a halt. Its eyes bulged. It stood there for a moment, gasping painfully, the bone still sticking out of its neck. The bear began to crash down, and even if it was dying, Ariel and I were about to meet the same fate of the dead Little Person.

With the very last of my strength, I tackled Ariel to the ground. We rolled out of the way, I think, but everything blacked out.

------------- ---------------

I awoke to the feeling of warm fur. One of the she-wolves- the shy one- had cuddled up besides me and licked my face to see if I was alright. Ariel was lying on the other side of me, her arms wrapped around my torso and her face buried into my neck as she cried.

I raised a hand and patted her show I was okay. Ariel, who had felt my motion, looked up at me. Her eyes were back to a normal icy blue, only brimming with tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so, you?"

"I'm fine," She lifted a hand to caress the side of my face, then let it drop. "You have a terrible fever, Darren, I thought you were.." Ariel sobbed again, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'll be okay for now," I told her, she started to say something, but I shook my head. "Really, we should get back to the cave,"

She nodded in agreement, then helped me to my feet. We surveyed the scene: the other wolf was comforting Rudi, licking his face as the other had done to me- The cub was just as shaken as we were. The dead Little Person lay not far away, in a puddle of blood that left the snow underneath him crimson. Lefty was sitting up, checking himself for injuries.

"Did you see him _head-butt_ that bear?" Ariel asked, back in her usual tone.

"Hell yeah," I smirked. Aside from Ariel and the cub, I had Lefty to thank for saving my life. Ariel and I exchanged a look, and I guess she kind of new what I was thinking, but she smiled and nodded as if to say, "don't worry about it".

We made our way over to the Little Person, who had his hood down and looked incredibly ugly without it. His flesh was gray, and his face was a mass of scars and stitches. He had no ears or nose that I could see, and his round, gray eyes were set near the top of his head, not in the middle of his head, like normal people. He was completely hairless as well.

Any other time I might have been frightened, but he had risked his life to save mine, and right now all I felt was gratitude.

"You okay, Lefty?" Ariel asked. He looked up and nodded.

"That was a close call," I half-laughed. Again he only nodded. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. I would have been a goner if you hadn't of stepped in." I sunk to the ground besides him, my body feeling heavy. "Sorry about your partner, Lefty," I said softly. "Should we bury him?"

The Little Person shook his large head, started to rise, and then paused. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back questioningly. By the expression on his face, I almost expected him to speak.

Reaching up, Lefty gently tugged down the mask that covered the lower half of his face. He had a wide mouth full of sharp, yellow teeth. He stuck out his tongue- which was a weird gray color- and licked his lips.

Ariel and I both pulled our gaze away from the Little Person. I turned my head to look up at her, and she looked down at me. We exchanged a quick, awed expression, then looked back at the Little Person.

He licked his lips, then flexed and stretched them a few times, then did the one thing I never knew a Little Person could do. In a slow, mechanical tone- he _spoke_.

"Name… not Lefty. Name… Harkat… Harkat Mulds." And his lips spread into a jagged gash, which was as close to a smile as he could come.


	9. I Am A Ghost

**Chapter VIV**

Mr. Crepsley, Gavner, and Streak had been checking a maze of cliff-top tunnels when they heard faint echoes of the fight. They raced back, arriving fifteen minutes or so after we killed the bear. They were awed when Ariel explained what happened and told them about Harkat Mulds. The Little Person had replaced his blue robes and hood, and when they asked him if it was true that he could talk, there was a long moment of silence during which I thought he wasn't going to say anything.

Then he nodded and croaked, "Yes."

Gavner actually jumped back a few steps when he heard the Little Person speak. Mr. Crepsley shook his head, amazed. "We will discuss this later," he said. "First we must deal with the bear." He crouched besides the body of the bear and studied it from top to bottom. "Describe how it attacked you,"

I told him about the bear's sudden appearance and savage attack. "It makes no sense," Mr. Crepsley frowned. "Bears do not behave in such a fashion unless agitated or starving. It was not hunger that motivated it- look at its round stomach- and if you did nothing to upset it…"

"I think it was because the bear probably had rabies," Ariel suggested. "It was foaming at the mouth."

"Then I have to test his blood," The vampire used his sharp nails to slice open the bear's stomach, then stuck his nose close to the blood that began to ooze out. After a few seconds he made a face, then stood.

"Well?" Gavner asked.

"The bear _was_ insane," Mr. Crepsley said, "but not with rabies- it had consumed the blood of a vampaneze!"

"How?" I gasped.

"I am not sure," Mr. Crepsley replied, then looked up at the sky. "We have plenty enough time before dawn. We will trace this bear's trail and perhaps learn more along the way."

"What about the dead Little Person?" Gavner asked. "Should we bury him?"

"Do you want to bury him… _Harkat?_" Mr. Crepsley asked, echoing my question from earlier.

Harkat Mulds shrugged. "Not really."

"Then leave him," The vampire snapped. "We do not have time to waste."

We followed the path of the bear easily- he had left behind a trail of deep footprints and broken twigs. Night was coming to a close as we pulled up at a small mound of stones and discovered what drove the bear insane. Buried halfway under the stones was a purple body with a head of red hair- a vampaneze! Mr. Crepsley explained how the vampaneze must've fallen, because his skull was crushed, then the bear found him and ate him, which is why their was gaping holes in the vampaneze's belly.

"That is what drove it mad- the blood of vampaneze and vampires is poisonous. Had you not killed it, it would have died in another night or two anyway." He said.

"So that's where our mystery vampaneze was," Gavner grunted. "No wonder we couldn't find him."

"We don't have to worry about him anymore, then, do we?" I sighed.

"Quite the contrary," Mr. Crepsley snapped. "We have more reason to worry now then before."

"Why?" I asked. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Ariel answered before Mr. Crepsley did. "But look," She kicked over one of the stones that was hiding his body well. _"Who buried him?"_

------------- ---------------

We made camp at the base of a cliff, using branches and leaves to shelter where the vampires could sleep, safe from the sun. Once they were inside, Ariel, Harkat, and me sat by the entrance and the Little Person told his incredible story. The wolves had gone off hunting, expect for Rudi, who was curled up in Ariel's lap and dozed as she stroked him gently. I still felt like crap, a little feverish, but a lot better than before. I'd probably go lie down soon.

"My memories… are not… complete," Harkat began. Speaking wasn't easy for him and he had pause to breathe often. "Much is…clouded. I will tell you what… I remember. First- I am a… ghost."

Or jaws dropped.

"A ghost!" Mr. Crepsley shouted. "Absurd!"

"Absolutely," Gavner agreed with a grin. "Vampires don't believe in crazy things like ghosts, do we, Larten?"

Ariel giggled at Gavner's comment, and before Mr. Crepsley could reply, Harkat corrected himself. "What I should… have said… is, I… _was_ a ghost. All… Little People… were ghosts. Until… they agreed to terms… With Mr. Tiny."

"I don't understand," Gavner said. "Agreed to what terms? How?"

"Mr. Tiny can… talk with… dead," Harkat explained. "I did not… leave Earth… when I died. Soul… could not. I was… stuck. Mr. Tiny found… me. Said he'd give… me a … body, so I… could live again. In return… I'd serve him, as a… Little Person."

According to Harkat, each of the Little People had struck a deal with Mr. Tiny, and each deal was different. They didn't have to serve him forever. Sooner or later, they would be freed, some to live on in they gray, short bodies, some to be reborn, others to move onto heaven or paradise, or where ever it is that dead souls go.

"Mr. Tiny possesses that much power?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

Harkat nodded.

"What deal did _you_ strike with him?" Ariel asked.

"I do not… know," he said. "I cannot… remember."


	10. Night Of The Vampaneze Lord

**Note: **Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been living with my mom now and she hasn't got her Internet hooked up yet but we're working on it x.x; And I'm visiting my dad now so I'll be catching up over Winter Break.

**Chapter X**

There was lots of things Harkat couldn't remember. He didn't know who he was before he died, if he had been a male or a female, how long he had lived.. Nothing. Little People were genderless, but we decided to refer to Harkat as a he.

Their blue robes were for show, but their masks were necessary. If they breathed air for ten or twelve hours, they'd die, so they had chemicals in their masks to purify the air.

"So what you're saying is.. You can die, even if you're already dead..?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. My body.. can die, like.. anyone else's.. If it does.. my soul goes.. back to the way.. it was."

The Little People could read each other's minds. That's why they never spoke.

"No Little Person has ever spoken, in hundreds of years, I presume? Even when dying, or in great pain?" Ariel turned her gaze to Mr. Crepsley and Gavner, who nodded in agreement. "For what reason have you broken the long silence, Harkat?"

He hesitated. "I have.. a message.. Mr. Tiny gave me.. it to give.. to Vampire Princess. So.. I'd have to speak.. soon anyway."

"A _message_? For me?" Ariel raised her brow.

"What sort of message?" Mr. Crepsley leaned forward intently, but pulled back into the shadows when the sunlight casted down upon his face.

"Is is only.. for Ariel and.. the Princes," Harkat said. "I do not.. think I.. should tell.. you."

"Go on, Harkat, they won't tell anyone," She urged with a reassuring smile.

I nodded. "You can trust us."

"You will.. not tell?" he asked Mr. Crepsley and Gavner.

"My lips are sealed," Gavner promised. Mr. Crepsley finally nodded in agreement.

Harkat took a deep, shuddering breath. "Mr. Tiny told.. me to tell you.. that the night.. of the Vampaneze.. Lord is at.. hand. That is.. all."

"What kind of message is that?" I asked.

"I do not.. know the.. meaning. I'm.. just the.. messenger." Harkat replied.

"The night of the Vampaneze Lord is at hand?" Ariel looked at me, somewhat worried. "Is that supposed to be bad news, Mr. Crep-" She stopped when she saw the expressions on the vampires. Although we had no idea what Harkat's message meant, it obviously meant a hell of a lot to them. They were paralyzed with fear- Faces even paler then usual, bodies trembling.

"Are you guys.. okay?"

-------------- --------------

The vampires wouldn't tell Ariel and I about the meaning of Harkat's message immediately- we had to weed it out of Gavner, and it took three or four nights. Apparently it involved something that Mr. Tiny told the vampire princes hundreds of years ago, right after the vampaneze broke away and caused a war. Once the fighting died down, he visited the princes and told them that although the vampaneze had no higher powers, such as generals or princes, one day a champion wold step forward. He would be known as the Vampaneze Lord and the vampaneze would follow him, and obey his every command.

Shortly after the Vampaneze Lord comes to power, supposedly he is supposed to lead the vampaneze into war with the vampires. After a series of clashes, the Lord of The Vampaneze and the Vampire Princess would fight to the death. Whoever won would win the war for their side, but Mr. Tiny had warned that the vampaneze would most likely win.

"I was worried about Ariel, since she supposed to be taken in by the Vampire Clan at a much later age.. If she was blooded this early, then I assumed there was trouble- not to mention the nightmares she has.

"As I told Ariel way back when, It's been said that when a vile climate begins to pervade the earth, it will cause nightmares to those who are sensitive to it. As the Vampire Princess, it is important to be aware of her nightmares and dreams- And she was having her nightmares because of this, I believe." Gavner explained.

"How will we know the Lord when we see him?" Ariel inquired.

"That question has puzzled vampires for as long as it's been asked. Let me know when you find out," He said with a wink, and drew the conversation to a troubling close, his words left hanging in the air.

-------------- --------------

About a week later, we reached our destination.

"I don't see the palace.." I murmured, squinting up at the snowy peak of the steep and rocky mountain.

"..What palace?" Gavner replied.

"You know- Where the Vampire Princes live."

Mr. Crepsley and Gavner busted into laughter, As Ariel scratched one of Streak's ears; distant.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"For how long do you think we would escape detection if we built a palace on the side of the mountain?"

"..Oh."

Ariel's head popped up, as if she were snapping out of a daydream. "It's inside the mountain?"

"Of course." Gavner smiled. "The mountain is a giant hive of caves and chambers, all connected. Inside it had everything you'll need- coffins, vats of human blood, food, and wine."

"How are we getting in?" Ariel inquired.

"You will see." Mr. Crepsley said, causing her to sigh in aggravation.


	11. If You Love Something

**Chapter XI**

We soon reached a stream that was about twenty feet wide and flowed down to the flat plains beyond. While working our way upstream, a lone wolf began to howl from nearby.

Ariel's heart fluttered when she heard the howl. It made her feel alive, and- for some reason- made her want to howl herself.

"Bye Streak." She said suddenly, sadly.

"What?" I looked at her, confused, but saw what she meant when I looked at Streak. The wolves had come to an abrupt stop. Streak's ears had pricked up and he howled back, then turned to us with a wagging tail.

"Do they have to go?" I asked.

"This is what they came for-" Mr. Crepsley explained. "To meet others of their kind. It would be cruel to ask them to stay with us."

I nodded glumly and reached down to pat Rudi, while Ariel wrapped her arms around Streak as he licked her face. "I'll miss you, you little runt." After I scratched Streak's ears the wolves started to walk away. Rudi hesitated, looking from us to the departing wolves.

"Go on," Ariel cooed. He barked, rubbed his wet nose over the tops of our bare feet, then ran off to join the others.

"You'll see them again," Gavner promised. "We'll look them up when we leave."

"Whatever. I don't care." I lied, frowning.

"Of course you don't." He smiled.

"If you love something, let it go." Ariel nodded. "If it comes back to you, it's yours, and if it doesn't, it never was."

"Come," Mr. Crepsley said before I could respond, heading upstream. "We must make haste, rather than stand here all night, pinning over a few mangy wolves."

Ariel and I both shot him a glare, causing him to cough uncomfortably. "You know," He added, his voice kinder. "Wolves never forget a face. The cub will remember you even when it is old and gray."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Mr. Dances With Wolves." Ariel remarked.

"Really?" I smiled, then asked.

"Yes," he said, then turned and continued to walk. Gavner and Harkat fell in behind him. Ariel made no move to continue walking as she stared at the departing wolves, so I softly grabbed her by the shoulder and followed.

After using icy rocks to climb to one of the many mouths of tunnels that led into the cave, we began to make our way through, stopping once for a rest. It seemed like ages before we came to a large wooden door blocking the tunnel. Mr. Crepsley made himself presentable, then rapped on the door loudly.

Finally there were sounds of life on the other side of the door and it opened, torchlight blinding us. After I rubbed my eyes, which had been so used to the darkness of the tunnel, I could see a lean vampire in dark green clothes had emerged. He casted an eye over us, then frowned at Ariel, Harkat, and I. He took a firmer grip on the long spear he was holding.

"Address yourselves to the gate," The guard barked. Mr. Crepsley and Gavner had explained that this was how newcomers were greeted.

"I am Larten Crepsley, come to seek Council," Mr. Crepsley replied. It was standard reply.

"I am Gavner Purl, come to seek Council," Gavner added.

"I am Darren Shan, come to seek Council," I told the guard.

"I... Harkat Mulds. Come... seek Council," Harkat wheezed.

"I am Ariel Tepes, come to seek Council."

"Larten Crepsley is recognized by the gate," The guard said. "And Gavner Purl is recognized. But these three..." He pointed his spear at us and shook his head.

"They are our traveling companions," Mr. Crepsley said. "The boy is my assistant- a half-vampire- and the girl has an appointment with the princes."

"Do you vouch for them?"

"I do."

"Then Darren Shan and Ariel Tepes are recognized by the gate." The tip of his spear pointed only at Harkat now. "But _this_ is no vampire. What business has he at Council?"

"His name is Harkat Mulds. He is a Little Person. He-"

"A Little Person!" The guard gasped, lowering his spear. He crouched and made a rude study of Harkat's face (Harkat had removed his hood once we entered the tunnels, so he could see better). "He's an ugly specimen, isn't he?" The guard remarked.

"Don't you act so rudely toward him," Ariel growled, seemingly oblivious of the spear that the vampire was holding closely, causing the three of us to shoot her a surprised look. "He is very noble, regardless of his appearance, considering he risked his life to save mine during our journey here."

"Excuse me, little girl?"

Gavner coughed uncomfortably. "This _is_ the princess, sir."

The guard blanched, stood to attention, and said quickly, "My apologies. The Little Person known as Harkat Mulds is recognized by the gate. The Halls are open to all of you. Enter and farewell."

Ariel had a proud smirk on her face as he stepped aside and allowed us to pass. A couple of seconds later the door closed behind us and our journey to the Halls of Vampire Mountain was at an end.


	12. Bat Broth?

**Chapter XII**

One of the guards clad in green escorted us to the hall of Osca Velm, which was a Hall of Welcome. It was a small cavern, the walls black and grimy from the harsh decades, and the air pleasantly thick with smoke from the couple of open fires that heated and lit the room. Looking around the room, I noticed that the smoke slowly exited the cavern through natural cracks and holes in the ceiling. We sat down at one of the several wooden tables while a Vampire climbed a ladder to etch our names on a large black stone set into one of the walls.

A vampire with long hair and no shirt made his way to our table and placed two large barrels on the wooden surface. One barrel was packed to the top with loaves of bread, the other half full with pieces of both raw and cooked meat.

We all took as much as we wanted then set our food down on the table and ate it using our fingers and teeth to break off the chunks. The vampire soon returned with three large jugs, containing human blood, wine, and water.

I asked for a mug, but Gavner explained that you had to drink right from the jug. It was difficult- By the time I was done, my chin and chest were soaked with water, and Ariel had to lick off the blood around her lips- but it was a lot more fun than drinking from a cup or a mug.

The bread was stale, but the vampire brought bowls of hot broth for us to dip it into and it was fine.

"This is delicious," I said, munching away at my third slice.

"Agreed," Gavner added, already on his fifth.

"How come you're not having any broth?" I asked Mr. Crepsley, who was eating his bread plain.

"Bat broth does not agree with me." He replied

I froze. "Did you say _bat_ broth?"

"Of course," Gavner said. "What'd you think it was made of?"

I stared down into the dark liquid of the bowl, and began gagging when Ariel began poking the side of my face with a wet, leathery wing.

"Don't be stupid!" Gavner chuckled as I almost jumped away from the table. "You loved it when you didn't know what it was."

"Just pretend it's chicken soup!" Ariel added cheerfully as she swiftly lapped down the vile meal.

I pushed the bowl away. "Actually, I feel pretty full. I'll leave it for now." I muttered. Looking at Harkat, I could see that he was finishing the last of his broth with a thick slice of bread. "You don't mind eating that either, Harkat?"

He shrugged. "I have no taste… buds. Food is… all the same… to me."

"Of course he doesn't mind, Darren." Ariel nudged me. "None of the Little People complained about the stuff we used to bring, so why bat broth?"

"Yeah, good point." I was about to ask Harkat more questions when an ancient-looking vampire dressed in red sat across from Mr. Crepsley with a smile. "I was expecting you weeks ago," He said. "What took you so long?"

"Seba!" Mr. Crepsley roared happily, then lunged across the table to clasp the older vampire's shoulders. Ariel and I exchanged a quick, surprised look- it was weird to see him behave so warmly toward another person. His face was beaming when he let the vampire go. "It had been a long time, old friend."

"Too long," The vampire agreed. "I often searched of you mentally, and when I sensed you coming, I dared not believe it." He ran an eye over Harkat and I, then rested his gaze on Ariel, who was slurping up her last bat wing. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Larten?" He inquired. "And may I ask, does this young women happen to be who I think she is?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "This is indeed the princess," He said. "Her name is Ariel."

"Ah!" The older vampire extended his hand, reaching for her hand and clasping it in his own for a moment. "It is an honor to meet you, Ariel."

"Thank you, sir." He replied with a shy smile.

"You know Gavner Purl." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Gavner." The vampire nodded.

"Seba," Gavner returned.

"This is Harkat Mulds," Mr. Crepsley said.

"A Little Person," Seba noted. I have not seen any since Mr. Tiny visited us when I was a boy. Greetings, Harkat Mulds."

"Hello," Harkat replied.

Seba blinked slowly. "He _talks_?"

"Wait until you hear what he has to say," Mr. Crepsley said grimly. Then, turning to me, he said, "And this is Darren Shan- my assistant."

"Greetings, Darren Shan." He smiled at me. "You, Larten- With an assistant?" He looked at him strangely.

"I know." He cleared his throat. "I always said I would never take one."

"And so young," Seba murmured. "The Princes will not approve."

"Most probably not," Mr. Crepsley sighed, then shook off his gloom. "Darren, Ariel, Harkat- this is Seba Nile, the quartermaster of Vampire Mountain and the vampire who had taken me as his assistant when I was a youth. Do not let his age fool you- he is as sly, cunning, and quick as any vampire, and will get the better of those who try to best him."

"Wow," Ariel looked up to Seba with some sort of admiration. "And you learned this the hard way, I assume- Right Mr. Crepsley?" She smirked.

"Correct." Seba chuckled. "Larten, do you remember when you set out to steal half a vat of my finest wine and replace it with a lesser vintage?"

"Please, there is no need to remind me." Mr. Crepsley said, a pained expression on his face. "I was young and foolish then."

"What happened?" I asked, delighted by the vampire's discomfort.

"Tell him, Larten," Seba said with a smile, and Mr. Crepsley obeyed like a grumpy child.

"He got to the wine first," he muttered. "Emptied the vat and replaced the wine with vinegar. I had swallowed half a bottle before I realized… I spent the rest of the night retching."

"No!" Gavner shouted as we burst out laughing.

"I was young," Mr. Crepsley growled. "I did not know better."


	13. Drive Me Blind

**Chapter XIII**

"And you yell at Darren and me all the time for stupidest things!" Ariel shouted with a large smirk. "You were worse than us!"

"Not exactly," He replied. "Seba commanded my utmost respect, so I tried hard to copy what he did, such as his way of speaking and dressing-"

"You mean I might end up like you one day?" I asked, alarmed.

"What!?" Ariel shouted.

"-You two, on the other hand," He continued, ignoring our taunts. "Seem to strive to do the opposite of everything I say."

"Okay, we are _not_ that bad." Ariel protested, although we both knew that there was some truth to his words. I especially had always been stubborn, and although Ariel sometimes made a point to show Mr. Crepsley that she looked up to him, I also admired him more than he knew. Sometimes I would disobey the vampire just so he wouldn't think I was paying attention to what he said!

Mr. Crepsley simply snorted in reply. "I can only hope that the two of you together do not end up driving me blind, or to the stakes." But his lips spread into a small smile, confirming the hidden affection in his criticism

Seba smiled. "You seem close to them, Larten. But, I taught you well, did I not?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Seba was my tutor. I learned most of what I know at his hands."

The three vampires began to discuss old times, mentioning names of people and places that meant nothing to me. I sat back, gazing around the cavern, studying the fires and shapes of smoke in the air. I only realized I was dozing off when Mr. Crepsley shook me, and than Ariel- who was leaning her head against my shoulder. Our eyes snapped open and we both sat up right.

"They are tired," Seba noted.

"They have never made the journey before," Mr. Crepsley said. "They are not accustomed to the difficulty of it."

"Come," Seba stood, standing. "I will find rooms for you. They are not the only ones who are weary. We will talk more tomorrow."

As the quartermaster of Vampire Mountain, Seba was in charge of the stores and living quarters, and making sure there was enough food, blood, and places to sleep for everyone. Because of this, he was the most respected vampire in the mountain aside from the Princes, and now Ariel.

Seba asked Ariel and I to walk besides him as we made way to our rooms, all the while he pointed out various Halls when we passed and told us the names of which I couldn't remember.

Although Ariel had been nodding and paying attention the whole time, I on the other hand, had a completely dazed look on my face.

"It will take awhile to adjust," he said, seeing my expression. "For the first few nights you may seem lost, but in time you will be able to feel at home."

Seba soon asked if we wanted one large room to share, or if we'd rather have separate quarters.

"Separate," Mr. Crepsley immediately replied. "I had enough of Gavner's snoring on the journey here."

"That's very kind of you," Gavner said sarcastically.

"Harkat and I don't mind sharing a room, do we?" I looked to him, preferring not to be alone in such a weird place.

"I don't… mind," Harkat agreed.

All of the rooms had coffins instead of normal beds, but when Seba noticed my disappointed face, he just laughed and said I could have a hammock if I preferred. "I will send one of my staff to you tomorrow- Just tell him what you need and he will get it." He promised. "I look after my guests!"

"Thank you," I said, glad that I didn't have to sleep in the coffin everyday.

Seba turned to leave. "Wait," Mr. Crepsley called. "I have something I want to show you."

"Oh?" Seba smiled.

"Darren," Mr. Crepsley said. "Fetch Madam Octa."

When Seba Nile saw the spider, his held his breath and gazed at it as if mesmerized.

"Oh, Larten," he said under his breath. "What a beautiful creature!" He carefully took the cage from my hands and opened the door.

"Be careful!" I hissed. "She's poisonous!"

But Seba merely smiled and reached into the cage anyway. "I have yet to meet a spider I could not charm."

"But-" I began.

"Do not worry, Darren," Mr. Crepsley said. "Seba knows what he is doing."

The old vampire easily coaxed the spider onto his fingers and lifted her from the cage.

She squatted in the palm off his hand, then sprung toward his neck and sank her fangs into his flesh with one fatal bite!

Just kidding.

The spider sat comfortably in his hand for a moment before Seba bent his face over her and whistled softly. Her legs twitched, and by the intent look on her face, I could see he was communicating mentally with her.

Once he stopped whistling, Madam Octa crawled up his arm and nestled up against his chin upon reaching his shoulder.

"She likes you." Ariel noted cheerfully.

The spider's legs twitched once Ariel spoke. "Yes," Seba said. "But it appears that she is infatuated with you." He raised a hand, allowing the spider to crawl back onto his palm, and placed it into Ariel's hands.

"She is a marvelous creature," He said, stroking her while she sat in Ariel's palms.

"I thought you would like her." Mr. Crepsley beamed. "That is why I bought her. I wish to give her to you as a present."

"You would part with such a wonderful creature?" Seba asked. He had stopped stroking her, and Ariel now held the spider close to her face, kissing her like a kitten and whispering low enough so that I couldn't hear.

"For you, old friend- anything."


	14. Don't Fall In!

**Chapter XIV **

Seba smiled at Mr. Crepsley, than looked at Madam Octa. Ariel held her out toward him again with a smile. Sighing regretfully, he shook his head. "I must refuse," he said. "I am old, and not as perky as I used to be. I am kept thoroughly busy with tasks I once zipped through. I do not have the time to care for such an exotic pet, especially one deserving of great attention."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Crepsley asked, disappointed.

"I would love to take her but I am afraid I cannot. None the less, it seems she is attached to Ariel anyway- and I am not surprised. Most vampires have a way with spiders, so the creature must know Ariel is a princess among us. Only the young have the energy to tend to the needs of spiders of such caliber."

Ariel carefully placed Madam Octa back into her cage and closed the door.

"Look after her," Seba said, looking down at both of us. "She is beautiful and rare."

"We'll keep an eye on her," Ariel promised. I once thought the spider was beautiful, too, until she bit my best friend and stole my entire life.

Still, though- she also pushed me closer to the girl of my dreams. I suppose I can give her credit for that.

"Now," Seba said, "I must go. Until we meet again- farewell."

Mr. Crepsley, Gavner, and Ariel bid us good night before heading to their coffins. Ariel didn't seem to mind, but I was dreading getting into one. Harkat and I stepped into our room and studied our two caskets.

Harkat couldn't fit in his casket, so he said he didn't mind sleeping on the floor.

Getting into the coffin freaked me out- it reminded me of the time I faked my death- but I took comfort in the fact that it was only for the time being. Within minutes I was out like a light, sleeping as comfortably as I would have in my hammock back at the Cirque Du Freak.

---------------------- ----------------------

Harkat was standing still by his coffin when I woke up- his green eyes wide open, which startled me a little.

"Good morning," I said, stretching.

There was a brief pause, then he shook his head and looked at me. "Good morning," he replied.

"Been awake long?" I asked.

"Just woke… now. When you… spoke to me. Fell asleep… standing up."

I frowned. "But your eyes were open."

He nodded. "Always open. No lids… or lashes. Can't shut them."

The more I learned about Harkat, the weirder he got! "So does that mean you can see stuff while you're asleep?"

"Yes, but I… take no… notice of them."

"Cool," I said, wide-eyed.

"Rise and shine, boys," Gavner boomed from the doorway, Ariel standing besides him, smiling at me. "Night's wearing on. There's work to be done. Anybody for bat broth?"

"Me!" Ariel raised her hand.

I asked where the bathroom was before I went to eat. Gavner led me to a small door with the letters WC carved into it. "What's that stand for?" I asked.

"Water closet," He replied. "Don't fall in!"

I thought it was a joke, so I smirked and stepped it, but after closing the door behind me I realized it was a warning!

When I was done, Gavner led us to the Hall of Khledon Lurt, which Seba had pointed out to me the night before and said that it was where meals were served.

The Hall was almost full when we arrived, and the vampires that had been talking rough and loudly became suddenly silent as we looked around.

Then they began to cheer- so loud that my eardrums were ringing. I could hear the two words over and over among the chaos: _the princess._

Ariel smiled shyly, then extended her hand backwards without turning away from the mob of cheering vampires. I reached out for it, and let her entwine her fingers around mine. I held on tight.

We made our way to a table at which Mr. Crepsley, Seba Nile, and a bunch of other vampires I didn't know sat.

I looked around the room for a while as we ate, then Seba began to explain some things about vampires to me. Before we finished eating, Gavner rose and said he had to leave. He asked Harkat and Ariel to accompany him.

"Where are we going?" Ariel asked.

"The Hall of Princes," he said. "I must present myself to the Princes and tell them about the vampire and vampaneze we discovered. They're going to want to meet you, and I also want to introduce Harkat so he can pass on his message. The sooner, the better, I think."

When they left, I asked Mr. Crepsley why we hadn't gone with them.

"Gavner is a general, so he has the right to ask to see the Princes. As ordinary vampires, we must wait to be invited before them."

"But you used to be a General," I said. "They wouldn't mind if you popped in to say hello, would they?"

Mr. Crepsley just sighed and turned to Seba. "He is slow to learn our ways."

Seba laughed. "And _you_ are slow to learn the ways of the teacher. You were much like him when you were blooded- if not worse- and eager to question our way of life. I recall the night you stormed into my chambers and swore you would never become a General because- and I quote- Generals are backwards imbeciles, and we should be looking to the future, not dwelling in the past."

"I do not recall saying that…" Mr. Crepsley mumbled.

"You most certainly did," Seba insisted. "And more! You were a fiery, rebellious youth, and there were times when I thought you would never calm down. I was often tempted to dismiss you, but I did not, and allowed you to vent and ask your questions. In time you learned that perhaps the old ways were indeed best.

Students never appreciate their teachers while they are learning. Good teachers expect no praise or love from the young. They wait for it, and in time, it comes."

"Are you scolding me?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Yes." Seba smiled. "You are a fine vampire, Larten, but you have much to learn about teaching. Do not be so quick to criticize. Accept Darren's questions and stubbornness. Only in this way can he grow to become a fine vampire, just as you did."


	15. The Vampire Prince

**Chapter Note: **I'm sorry this chapter really isn't that interesting, since just about the same happens in the book, but I'm only writing the mandatory stuff for now. Also, I'll be uploading like _a lot _at once, because I'm writing all the chapters at my moms and then when I get the chance I'll bring this laptop to my dad's and upload them.

** Chapter XV **

I didn't make an effort to hide the huge grin of my face, seeing as how this was the first time I'd ever seen Mr. Crepsley get a taste of his own medicine.

"Stop smirking!" he snapped when he saw me.

"Now, now," I scolded him. "You heard what Mr. Nile said- be _patient_-_strive_ to understand me."

Mr. Crepsley's face turned red with rage. He bit his lip to stop himself from shouting at me, and looked to Seba with a- "do you see this?!"- expression.

He pulled himself together, than instead of freaking out on me, he politely asked me to pass him a loaf of bread.

"My pleasure, Larten." I responded wryly, and the three of us shared a quiet laugh while the other vampires in the Hall of Khledon Lurt bellowed, told stories, and cracked mischievous jokes around us.

---------------- ----------------

After we finished eating, Mr. Crepsley and I went to take a shower since we were filthy from the trek. It basically_sucked_, because we had to shower in freezing cold waterfalls.

By the time we got dressed and emerged from the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl, word of Harkat's message and the arrival of their princess had spread. He had apparently told the Princes that the night of the Vampaneze Lord was at hand, and the whole mountain was in an uproar.

Mr. Crepsley had promised to take me on a tour of the Halls, but postponed it because of the commotion- The vampires were milling around the mountain chaotically like ants, telling those who hadn't heard and discussing it hotly. I might be trampled by vampires if we went now, and although I was disappointed, I knew he was obviously right.

When we got back to my sleeping area, a young vampire had already taken the coffins and was stringing up hammocks. I was even more relived when he offered to find us new clothes. Mr. Crepsley and I thanked him, then followed him to one of the storerooms to be fitted.

He took us directly to the room where clothes were stored, then left us alone to pick what we liked. I chose a black, long-sleeved shirt and jeans, and a pair of dark sneakers. Mr. Crepsley dressed in his favorite color- all red.

While we were putting our shoes on, a slender, blonde vampire in a bright blue suit barged in and slammed the door behind him. He stood panting by the door, unaware of us, until Mr. Crepsley called to him, "Is that you, Kurda?"

"No!" the vampire shouted and reached for the handle. Then he paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Larten?"

"Yes," He replied.

"That's different." The vampire sighed with relief When he got closer, I noticed that he had three small, red, scars on his left cheek. They looked familiar somehow, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "I was hoping I'd run into you. I wanted to ask about this Harkat Mulds person and his message. Is it really true?"

"I can only hope not, he said nothing to us about it on our way here. I have only heard the rumors." Mr. Crepsley hadn't forgotten our promise to Harkat.

"Not a word of it?" The vampire asked, sitting on an upturned barrel.

"He told us the message was for the Princes only," I said.

The vampire eyed me curiously. "You must be the Darren Shan I've been hearing about." He leaned forward to shake my hand. "I'm Kurda Smahlt."

"Nice to meet you."

"I also heard you came with the Princess," he said. "Pray tell, Larten, is that really true?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "Yes."

"What an honor," He said. "I would like to meet her soon."

"What were you running from?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Questions," Kurda groaned. "As soon as word of The Little Person, his message, and the Princess got around, everyone ran to ask me if it was true."

"Why should they ask _you?_" Mr. Crepsley rudely inquired.

"Because I know more about the vampaneze than most, and also because of my investiture- it's amazing how much more you're expected to know when you move up in the world."

"Gavner Purl informed me of that. Congratulations," He said stiffly.

"You don't approve," Kurda noted. He had a brow cocked, but there was still a smile on his face.

"I did not say that."

"You didn't have to, I can tell by the look on your face. But I don't mind. You're not the only one who objects."

"Excuse me," I said, "but what's an investiture?"

"That's what they call it when you move up in the organization," Kurda explained. He had a light way of speaking, and a smile was never far from his lips or his eyes. He reminded me of Gavner, and I took a liking to him right away.

"Where are you moving to?" I asked.

"The top." He smiled. "I'm being made a Prince. There'll be a dull ceremony, I'm afraid, but there's no way around it. Centuries of tradition and whatnot, standards to uphold." He grimaced.

"You should not speak of your investiture that way," Mr. Crepsley growled. "It is a great honor."

"I know." Kurda sighed. "I just wish people wouldn't make such a big deal of it. It's not like I brought world peace."

"How _do _you become a Vampire Prince?" I asked.

"Why?" Kurda replied, a twinkle in his eye. "Considering applying for the job?"

"No." I chuckled. "Just curious."


	16. Hall of Cremation

**Chapter XVI **

"There's no specific way," Kurda explained. "A Prince is usually someone who has won many battles or some sort of physical challenge, earning the trust and admiration of his colleagues. If one of the four Princes nominates him, then the others must vote for him in order for him to be automatically elevated up the ranks. If one objects, the Generals vote and majority decides the fate of the one nominated. If two or more Princes object, the motion's rejected.

"But I was elected for wits, and because of that I squeezed in by the vote," he said with a smirk. "Fifty-four percent of the Generals think I'll make a good prince."

"It was the tightest vote ever," Mr. Crepsley said. "Kurda is the youngest Prince ever elected, which leads many of the Generals to believe that he is too young to command their respect. Although they are not happy with the results now, they must follow him once he is a Prince- there is no doubting that."

---------------- ---------------

A couple of long, quiets nights passed. Harkat and Ariel had been kept in the Hall of Princes, and Gavner had General business to attend to, so I was pretty much alone while Mr. Crepsley caught up on old times with old friends.

One night, Kurda showed up outside our chambers, upbeat as ever- unlike the rest of the Vampires, who were troubled by Harkat's message. Ariel had swung by- the first time I had seen her since she left for the Hall of Princes, and she was telling Mr. Crepsley and I about the debate that the vampires were having when Kurda arrived.

"Greetings," he said cheerfully. "The past two nights have been hectic, but things are calming down at last and I have some time to kill. I thought I'd take Darren on a tour of the halls." His gaze shifted toward Ariel, and his breath caught in his throat. "Is this…?"

She nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Kurda quickly shuffled forward to bow at her feet, then rose to clasp her hand.

"Great!" I beamed. "Mr. Crepsley was planning on taking me but never got around to it."

"You don't mind if I escort him, Larten?" Kurda asked.

"Not in the slightest," Larten said bitterly. "I am overwhelmed that one of your eminence has found the time to act as a guide so close to your investiture." Ariel, who was leaning up against a table next to Mr. Crepsley, looked down with a smile.

"You can tag along if you'd like." Kurda offered joyfully, ignoring Mr. Crepsley's sarcasm.

"I will have to pass up that offer." He smiled thinly.

"Ariel?" Kurda asked.

"No thank you," She flashed her pearly smile. "I have some things to do- I'll try to catch up with you guys later- but if you don't mind, I have a question?"

"Oh." He raised his brows, surprised.

"Why is it that you- soon to be a prince- correct?"

"Correct."

"Why do you seem so happy, when the rest of the mountain is depressed, because of the message?"

"Of course the matter upsets me, my Lady. But seeing you now gave me something to be happy about." He smiled, a light in his blue eyes. "You're a ray of hope to the entire clan."

"Nice answer." She replied. There was something skeptical about her response, but I don't think Kurda noticed.

He nodded, then turned to me. "Ready, Darren?"

"Ready," I said, upset that Ariel wasn't coming. I missed her while she had been gone, but I didn't plan on whining about it. Taking one last glance back at her as we walked away, I could see her giving Kurda a_look _while whispering something to Mr. Crepsley. They didn't like him, that was for sure, but I didn't know why. Before I turned away, she caught my eye and waved with a smile.

---------------- ---------------

Kurda showed me the kitchens, where the cooks moved about busily and noisily, and then the breeding halls in which the livestock resided. Our next stop was the Hall of Cremation- a gloomy, octagonal room in which vampires were cremated. In the middle of the room was a large pit in which the vampires were burned, and a couple of long benches on the side, made out of bones. Two women and a man were sitting on the benches, a child at their feet, playing with a scattering of animal bones. They looked deathly pale- or _dead_, a good way to put it- and left the room when they noticed us.

"Who we-"

"Ask me later," Kurda snapped. I blinked at his unusual tone, and he immediately smiled apologetically. "I'll tell you about them later. It's bad luck to talk about them here, and I'd rather not take my chances."

I looked around the room for a bit and examined the pit before we made our way to the Halls of Sport. On our way there, Kurda paused in front of a small door, bowed his head, closed his eyes, and touched his eyelids with his fingertips.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"It's the custom," he said quickly before moving on. I stayed, staring at the door with curiosity.

"What's in there?"

"You… Don't want to go in there." Kurda replied.

"Why not?"

"It's the Hall of Death," He said quietly. "A place of execution."

"_Execution?_" I was really curious now. Kurda noticed this and sighed. When he hesitantly opened the door, I walked in, and noticed nothing remarkable about the poorly lit hall. There was another white-skinned man in the shadows on the far side of the room who made no attempt to move, a pit in the center of the floor, and some wooden cages against the wall. Besides that, it was pretty bare.

"What's so bad about this place?"

Kurda showed me the bottom of the pit, which was full of stakes that pointed menacingly at the ceiling. Suddenly I had an idea where the legend of the stake through the heart came from.

He explained to me that the vampires who were to be executed were placed in one of the wooden cages, hoisted above the pit, and was dropped four or five times before meeting a slow death. Apparently, this horrible demise was for the old and crippled, or a consequence for the mad and treacherous. After enlightening me on the depressing subject, Kurda ushered me out of the hall, eager to leave behind the cages, the mysterious man, and the stakes.


	17. Halls Of Sports

**Chapter XVII **

The Hall of Sports was made up of gigantic caverns and full of shouting, cheering, high-spirited vampires. They were exactly what I needed to lift me up after visiting the depressing Halls of Cremation and Death.

Kurda found seats for us near a wrestling circle, and we watched the two vampires try to pin the other down or toss the other out of the rings. They were a lot faster than humans, of course, so it was like watching a fight on video with the fast-forward button pressed.

Watching the fights was a horrendous experience- bloody faces, broken bones, and bruises were frequent. I gasped as a vampire had half of his upper arm sliced open, only to chuckle and compliment his enemy on a nice strike.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"You should see when they play for real," someone said behind us. "They're just warming up at the moment." I turned to see a ginger-haired vampire with only one eye. He was dressed in a leather dark blue tunic and pants. "They call this game the eyeballer," He said, referring to the fencing game we had moved to. "because so many people lose an eye or two playing it."

"Is that how you lost yours?" I asked, staring at his empty left socket and the scars surrounding it.

"No," He chuckled, and suddenly I realized I should be glad he didn't take offense to the question. "I lost mine in a fight with a lion."

"Honest?" I gasped.

"Honest."

"Darren, this is Vanez Blane," Kurda said. "Vanez, this is-"

"Darren Shan." Vanez nodded, shaking my hand. "I know him because I train Ariel- she speaks fondly of you."

I nodded, feeling a rush of heat to my face as my cheeks reddened.

Kurda chuckled. "Vanez is a games master."

"You're in charge of the games?" I asked.

"Hardly in charge," Vanez said. "I keep an eye on things, that's all." He grinned.

"He also trains vampires to fight, like Ariel," Kurda said. "Vanez is one of our most valued instructors. Many Generals of the last hundred years have studied under him- myself included." He rubbed the back of his head and grimaced.

"Still sore about that time I knocked you unconscious with a mace, Kurda?" Vanez inquired, chuckling.

They discussed old times, and mostly Kurda's view on being a pacifist, and Vanez disagreed, obviously, while we watched vampires cut each other to pieces for another half an hour. Vanez then led us around the Halls, explaining the games to me and how they served to toughen vampires up and prepare them for life in the outside world.

All sorts of weapons hung from the walls, but none of them long ranged. When I asked Vanez where the guns or bows were, he explained that vampires only fought hand to hand. Missile devices weren't allowed- ever.

Moving on from the weapons, we came to several narrow planks that overlapped each other. Vampires were balancing from on the planks and crossing from one to another, trying to knock their opponents to the ground with long, round-ended staffs. In only a matter of a few minutes, the six vampires in action had been reduced to one- a women.

"Well done, Arra." Vanez clapped. "Your sense of balance is as awesome as ever."

The vampiress leaped from the blank and landed besides us, twirling the pole in her hand. She was dressed in a white shirt and beige pants, and her long, dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail. She wasn't especially pretty- her face was hard and weathered- but definitely good looking compared to all of the ugly, scarred faces.

"Kurda, Vanez," she greeted the vampires before shifting her gaze, and allowing her cool, gray eyes to fall upon me. "And you are Darren Shan." She sounded unimpressed.

"Darren, this is Arra Sails," Kurda said. I stuck out a hand, but she ignored it.

"Arra doesn't shake the hands of those she doesn't respect," Vanez informed.

I allowed my hand to drop back to my side. "You seem pretty friendly," I laughed sarcastically.

"She respects precious few of us," Kurda said aloud. "Still refusing to shake hands with _me_, Arra?"

"I will never shake the hand of one who does no fight," she said. "When you become a Prince, I will bow to you and do your bidding, but I will never shake your hand, even under threat of execution."

"I don't think Arra voted for me in the election," Kurda said humorously.

"_I_ didn't vote for you either," Vanez grinned wickedly.

Kurda groaned.

I examined Arra while she picked a splinter from her staff. She seemed to be as tough as any male vampire- not as burly, but just as muscular. While I was studying her, I though about how few female vampires I had seen, and asked about it.

There was an awkward silence, and I immediately regretted asking the question. The two men looked embarrassed, and no one seemed like they were about to answer. I was about to let the manner drop when Arra glanced at me, barely turning her head so she could see me out of the corner of her eye. "Woman do not make good vampires. The entire clan's barren, besides the Princess- she is an exception- so the life doesn't appeal to many of us."

"Barren?" I asked.

"Meaning we can't have children." She said.

"It is something to do with our blood," Kurda explained. "No vampire can bear a child besides Ariel, because she has just enough human blood, but otherwise the only way we can add to our ranks is by blooding humans."


	18. Mother

**Chapter XVIII **

_"Look, mommy!" Ariel shouted as she tugged on the arm of her mother's leather black cloak._

_The tall women looked down at her daughter with a warm smile as she reached down to run her hand through Ariel's golden hair._

_The young girl pointed to a nest of eggs somewhat hidden by bushes. "Are those snake eggs?"_

_"Why, yes, they are."_

_Ariel kneeled down to examine the snake eggs closely, then reached out a hand to touch one._

_"Ariel, I wouldn't-"_

_A large, dark snake with yellow stripes running down its scales suddenly stuck from one of the nearby bushes. The women quickly pulled Ariel out of the snake's range._

_"Stupid snake…" Ariel turned around to watch the snake coil in the nest as they walked away. "Why did it do that?"_

_"Because that was the mother snake," The women explained as she sat down with her daughter by the waterfall. "And you know how mothers are- If you mess with their babies-" She grabbed playfully Ariel and began to tickle her. "-They'll bite back!" Ariel shrieked and giggled loudly, trying to break free._

Mika placed his hand on the odd material of the wall in the Princes' Chamber, and the secret entrance slowly opened.

_"Mom?" Ariel tugged on her mother's sleeve, but she didn't respond. Something was terribly, terribly wrong with her mother._

_"God damn it!" She could hear the man shout behind her. "You were supposed to fucking die! Not her!"_

_Tears rolled down Ariel's face as she turned to see the man, but he was gone. She turned to her mother, who was raising a hand. After wrapping her arms around her, Ariel released shaky breaths and carefully nuzzled against her._

He ducked his head in, careful not to make any noises. The Princess was tossing and turning in her open coffin, while shivering and sometimes sobbing.

"She seems to be having nightmares again," Mika said, a worried expression on his face as he turned to his fellow Princes. "Shall I wake her?"

"No," Paris said, turning to walk away. "Let her sleep. Her dreams are either memories of childhood or forecasts of the future, each of them a conflict which she must face on her own."

Mika sighed before placing his hand back upon the surface of the wall so that the door would shut, then turned to follow the other Princes.

_"Ariel," Her mother said, running her hand through her daughter's silk blond hair with affection. "I want you to know that everything I've done, I have done to protect you." Ariel clung tighter to her mother. "But one day soon I will leave you, and when you grow older you will have to protect your people."_

_Ariel looked up at her mother, and could see tears welling up in her eyes. She loved her mother very much and seeing her cry made her choke up, even though she wasn't sure what she meant._

_"Just promise me that you will never forget who you are, no matter how things change." Her mother brushed a lock of hair away from her daughter's face and pressed a slow kiss on her forehead, then whispered into her ear, "And even in death may you be triumphant."_

Ariel rolled over in her coffin to face the window that had been carved into the earth wall. She placed a hand under her head to rest against as she gazed at the full moon, the light spilling upon her face. A single tear rolled down her cheek, then landed on the dark red interior cloth of the coffin.

"Even in death may you be triumphant, mom," She whispered.

_In Loving Memory of Laelia Tepes_


	19. Arra

**Chapter XIX **

I was stunned, although I should have stopped to wonder why everyone was so surprised to see a vampire child. But I had so much else on my mind that I had never put two and two together.

"Does that rule apply to half vampires, too?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kurda said, frowning. "Larten never mentioned it?"

I shook my head sadly. It was alarming to know I could never father a son or daughter, unless… Yeah, no.

"This is very, very bad." Kurda muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Vampires are required to inform new recruits of everything, and especially something as important as that. It's one of the reasons we almost never blood children- we prefer new vampires to know exactly what they're getting into and what they're giving up. To blood a boy your age was bad enough, but to do it without telling you all the facts…" Kurda shook his head glumly and shared an uncertain look with Arra and Vanez.

"You'll have to tell the Princes about this," Arra said.

At this point, I was biting the inside of my cheek. I never should have ratted Mr. Crepsley out. "I agree that they should know, but we should give Mr. Crepsley a chance before anyone goes and tells them. I'm sure he means to tell them himself."

"You're right," Kurda nodded in agreement. "It would be unfair to jump in before he has a chance to put his side of the story forward. Will you two keep this to yourselves?"

Vanez nodded and, hesitantly, Arra did, too. "But if he doesn't make mention of it soon…" She growled threateningly.

"Hey," Vanez clasped his hands together before we could continue the subject. "How would you like a go at the bars with Arra?"

"You mean I can fight on the planks?" I asked, thrilled.

"I'm sure we can find a staff to suit you. How about it, Arra? Any objections to fighting a smaller opponent?"

"I'm up for it," She jumped onto the planks and twirled her staff over head and under her arms. "This should be very interesting."

Vanez handed me a small staff before briefly showing me how to use it. He then advised me to jab at her legs, knees, and toes, and to try and trip her. Next, he showed me how to block low jabs and sideswipes and overhead cuts. "Balance is key," he explained. "So sometimes it's better to take a strike rather than duck out of the way."

"Nonsense," Kurda snorted. "Duck all you like, Darren! I'd rather not cart you back to Larten on a stretcher."

"She won't really hurt me, will she?" I laughed nervously.

"I'm sure she won't set out to seriously harm you… At least, I hope not." Vanez smiled awkwardly.

"You're very convincing." I sarcastically replied.

"Ah, don't worry too much." He said before nudging me toward the bars. I took my shoes off and mounted them. After a couple of minutes of practicing short swipes with the staff, and jumping back and forth between the planks, I was ready.

We met in the middle and knocked our staffs together in salute. Arra had a smug, overconfident grin on her face as we nudged away from each other, and Vanez clapped his hands to signal the start of the fight.

---------------- ---------------

I had wiped the grin clean off of Arra's face by now, and a crowd of vampires had begun to form. She had knocked the staff out of my hand, and I was on my stomach, clinging to the bar, but I refused to back down.

"Darren!" Kurda shouted before rushing to my side. Vanez grabbed his arm before he had the chance to go.

"Leave him!" He snapped.

"Look at him! He's hurt!"

"He'll be fine, don't disgrace him in front of all these vampires."

Kurda was reluctant, but he unhappily obeyed Vanez.

Arra, who had decided I was done for, tried to ease me off the bar instead of striking me. The smile had returned to her face, but not for long. I swung all the way around, until I was hanging upside down like a_sloth_, then snatched my staff from up off the floor. I jabbed it between Arra's calves, and with a sharp twist, sent her flying. When she shrieked, my heart jumped up into my throat and I thought that I had won, but on the way down she had clung to the bar just as I did. But her staff had rolled away upon hitting the ground, and as we both hauled ourselves to our feet, the vampires who had gathered began to cheer. I lifted my staff and smiled while she glared at me. "Look who has the advantage_now_," I taunted cockily.

"I'm going to rip that staff out of your hands and smash your face in with it!" She growled.

"Oh, yeah?" I grinned. "I'd like to see you try!"

Arra spread her hands out and closed in on me, so I backed up. I hadn't expected her to attack so suddenly, and now I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't like the idea of striking an unarmed opponent- a woman, at that. But when I offered for her to get her staff, or for us to fight hand on hand, and she refused, I stopped retreating.

She hunched over as I struck at her, standing up to my soft strikes, dodging the heavier ones. Before, I had told myself to avoid becoming overconfident, but that thought went out the window now. When I thought I had her right where I wanted her, I went for the quick kill instead of taking my time, and it proved to be my downfall.


	20. Power

**Chapter XIX **

The next thing I knew, I was staring up at the ceiling, surrounded by concerned vampires. "Darren?" Kurda asked, his voice full of worry. "Are you all right?"

I tried to focus on his face, but when I did, I could see two of him. "What's… going on?" I wheezed.

"Arra knocked you out," he said. "You've been unconscious for five or six minutes. We were about to send for help."

I sat up, wincing at the pain. "Oh, man," I groaned. "Why is the room spinning?"

Vanez laughed and helped me to my feet. "He'll be fine- a little concussion never hurt a vampire! A good day's sleep and he'll be right as night."

"How much farther is it to Vampire Mountain?" I asked weakly.

"The poor child doesn't know whether he's coming or going!" Kurda snapped.

"What are you talking about?" A girl's voice said from behind us. The vampires froze.

"What happened here?" Ariel asked, eyeing me with concern.

No one answered- all of the vampires averted their eyes to the ground, like schoolboys being scolded by their mother.

"I'm fine, Ariel, I just-" I couldn't finish the sentence before stumbling forward into her arms. She caught me, then helped me stand back up as her glare fell upon Kurda.

"It was entirely his idea!" Kurda pointed to Vanez. "I tried to talk Darren out of it!"

"What!?" Vanez shouted.

"Darren, I think we should-"

"Wait!" I shouted, cutting Kurda off. I then stumbled over toward Arra and stood as firmly as I could before her.

"Yes?" Arra eyed me, pausing her hand. She had been applying cream to the bruise on the left side of her cheek.

"Shake," I said, sticking out a hand. Behind me I could hear Ariel shouting.

Arra stared at the hand, then into my unfocused eyes. "One good fight doesn't make you a warrior," she said. "It will take a lot more than that to earn my respect."

"Shake!" I repeated angrily.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll get back up on those bars and fight you until you do," I growled.

Arra scanned me for a long moment with her dark eyes, then nodded and took my hand. "Power to you, Darren Shan."

"Power." I repeated weakly. With a grin, I turned and began to walk toward Ariel, who was scolding the Vampires.

"Ari," I called, stumbling forward. My face must have gone white or my expression must have turned alarming, because Ariel jumped over and caught my arm as I fell.

Voices were all around us but none of them made sense.

My eyes blinked heavily. I let them close for a moment and slipped down into sleep, passing out cold in Ariel's arms.


	21. The Coronation

**Chapter XX **

Two nights after my go on the bars with Arra Sails, Mr. Crepsley and I were called before the Vampire Princes.

This was it… They were going to judge Mr. Crepsley and I, just as Ariel and I had discussed years before, when we first met Gavner Purl.

I groaned as I raised my black and blue arms over my head. Mr. Crepsley had to help me dress, since I was still stiff from the fight.

"I still refuse to believe that you were foolish enough to challenge Arra Sails," Mr. Crepsley said. He'd been teasing me ever since he heard about my fight with the vampiress, but underneath his mocking words I could see that he was proud of me. "Even _I_ would be hesitant to going one-on-one with her on the bars."

"Guess that means I'm braver than you." I grinned, weakly tugging at the end of my shirt.

"Not braver, just stupid." He corrected.

"Same difference!"

"You could have been seriously injured." He chided.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across my face as I shrugged, but it went away once I winced at the pain. "You sound like Kurda, anyway."

"What do you mean?" The vampire frowned.

"Like, violence is never the answer, violence is bad, etcetera."

"I do not agree with Kurda's way of thinking- he is a pacifist, which runs contrary to our nature- but he speaks the truth when he believes that sometimes it is better not to fight. Only a fool battles on when the situation is hopeless and there is nothing at stake."

"Well it wasn't hopeless!" I shouted. "I came so close to beating her!"

Mr. Crepsley smiled. "You are stubborn and impossible to talk to, but that is our nature. You will make a fine vampire, Darren. Now make haste and finish dressing. We must not keep the trial waiting."

------------ ------------

One of the guards stationed at the doors of the dome hailed us, interrupting Mr. Crepsley as he explained how the odd dome came to be. "Larten Crepsley! Darren Shan!" We hurried over. "You may be admitted now," the guard said before striking the doors four times with his spear. They slid upon, like electronic doors, and we entered.

There was no need for torches in the Hall of Princes- light beamed from the walls of the dome itself, making it as bright as day. Seats circled the doom, like theatre seats, all facing toward a large throne in the middle. There were also two smaller thrones on each side of the large one.

Most of the seats were filled with vampires, talking anxiously. Mr. Crepsley and I made our way to the third row of seats from the front and sat ourselves beside Kurda, Gavner, and Harkat, who had been waiting for us.

"Where's Ariel?" I asked, looking around.

"She's in her chambers, waiting to be announced." Gavner explained. "They're going to crown her before you and Larten are called up."

I nodded, now understanding why all of the vampires seemed so anxious.

"Recovered from you episode with Arra yet?" Kurda inquired.

"I heard about that!" Gavner bellowed before I could answer. "What in heaven were you thinking? I'd rather face a pit full of scorpions than hop on the bars with Arra Sails!"

"Uh," I smirked jokingly. "I don't recall."

Gavner had to leave us so that he could discuss some important issues with the other Generals. Mr. Crepsley continued to explain to me the gifts that Mr. Tiny had presented centuries ago, including a large, red stone on a pedestal behind the throne platform. He said that it was the key to the longevity of vampires and could also be used to track those that have been bonded with. However- the Stone of Blood, which it was it was called- was potentially dangerous.

If war were to come upon us, and the stone of Blood fell into enemy hands, they could find and kill anyone- ideally, the princess. It's a grim thought, yeah, but if we _do _declare war, they _will _look for it for that _very_ reason.

I was about to ask another question about the stone when the Hall went completely quiet. I looked up to see Ariel had came from another mysterious door that pulsed with life. All of the vampires stood immediately- even the Princes- so I, too, scrambled to my feet.

Two tall, well-built guards stood on each side of her as she made her way to her throne. She walked slow- Ariel was a notorious slow walker. The princess I knew so well walked so gracefully, her feet seeming to only lightly touch the ground, and made her way across the hall, shoulders rolled back as her golden hair blew behind her. She was like poetry in motion, and that's when I knew more than anything that she was born a full-blooded princess.

Ariel stopped when she was standing before the Princes, and the guards backed away. She bowed, leaning her head forward, and her hair fell like a curtain over her face.

"Will you take the oath?" The oldest looking Prince inquired.

"I will." Ariel said. Her voice was loud and carried out well.

"The endless night," He intoned, stepping forward, "of darkness, blood, and death is ours. Let our Lady be also made from blood. Let our Lady be born from death. Let our Lady commit herself to the night." One of the Princes- the one that looked the most stern- had made his way over to the stone of blood. I didn't see what he did- my attention had been focused on Ariel the entire time, but apparently he had broken a piece off of it because he brought a fragment of it to the elderly Prince.

Ariel lifted her head as she raised a simple chain that had been around her neck out from under her cloak and turned to the audience. The old Prince, with his back facing us, attached the piece of stone to her chain like a necklace.

"By the blood spilled upon my death," She said, confusing me. "By this Stone of Blood placed upon myself, I bind myself to the Vampire Clan on this, Midwinter's Eve, the longest night of the year."

"I present to you," A thickly built bald prince called, long tattoos of arrows adorning his arms and the sides of his head, "our undoubted Lady, Ariel, Princess of the Vampire Clan. Will you humble yourselves and call her sovereign?"

A great joyful shrieking and screaming exploded from the audience.

At that, Ariel sank into her throne, her face blank. The vampires sat back down, and so did the Princes on each side of Ariel.


	22. Affection

**Chapter XXI **

Once the commotion died down, a stern looking General banged the floor of the platform with a heavy staff and announced my name, along with Mr. Crepsley's.

It was finally time for the judging.

I soon learned that the three Princes in attendance were Paris Skyle, Mika Ver Leth, and Arrow. The absent Prince was called Vancha March.

Paris Skyle was the elderly Prince with a long gray beard, flowing white hair, and no right ear. He was the Prince who had addressed Ariel earlier, and the oldest living vampire.

"Greeting, Larten," Paris said to Mr. Crepsley while stroking his beard and studying the vampire with kind yet piercing eyes- they reminded me of a wolf's. "It is a great joy to see your face in the Hall of Princes. I've long awaited this day, on which you would bring the Princess here."

"I vowed I would not return without her." Mr. Crepsley replied, bowing before the prince.

"I never doubted it." Paris smiled. "I just did not think I would live to see the day. None of us believed our Lady would be blooded so young."

"These are troubling times." Mr. Crepsley replied.

"Indeed," Paris sighed before fixing his gaze on me, while Mr. Crepsley bowed to the other Princes. "This must be your assistant, Darren Shan." He noted once Mr. Crepsley returned to my side. "Our lady has spoken approvingly of him."

I looked up at Ariel with a grateful smile and she gave one back. When her blue eyes caught mine, although weary, they gleamed like mirrors and reflected my own face.

Suddenly, while I was entangled in her smile, the audience of vampires was swept with hushed whispers that made the hair on the back of my arms stand up.

_Weakness. War._ I heard some of the words but I couldn't make sense of them.

Ariel lifted a hand and the quiet noise immediately died. There was an obvious look of displeasure on her face as she tapped the rhythms of an unfamiliar tune on the edge of her throne.

Mr. Crepsley cleared his throat. "He is of good blood and strong heart- A fine assistant, who will one night make a first-rate vampire."

"_One night indeed!_" Mika Ver Leth snorted, squinting at me in a way that made me more uncomfortable than I already was. "He is only a boy! What possessed you to-"

"Please, Mika," Ariel interrupted. "Allow him to explain."

"Although I do not know why he chose to blood a child, I am sure he can." Paris agreed. "Let us not speak rashly. All here know that Larten Crepsley is a fine vampire deserving of our respect."

"I'm not really a child, anyway." I said. "I've been a half-vampire for eight years now. It's not my fault my body hasn't aged."

"Precisely!" Mika Ver Leth snapped. "It's the fault of the vampire who blooded you. He-"

"Mika!" Ariel growled. "You will not speak out of turn again."

"My lady, please don't allow your affection for the boy to cloud your judgment." Mike pleaded.

"What?" Ariel hissed. A murmur spread throughout the hall once more.

Mika went stiff and still, perhaps realizing how far he had over stepped himself. "I beg your pardon," He said quickly, standing so that he could first bow to Ariel, than to Mr. Crepsley and I. "Please, forgive me. I will not speak so foolishly again."

But my stomach turned despite his apology. It was meant for Ariel, but not sincere towards me. He still believed he was right and so did a part of me.

"Come, Larten," Paris said, ignoring the outburst. Chairs were bought forward for us. "Sit and enlighten us on what you have been up to since we least met."

Once we were seated, Mr. Crepsley ran through his story. He told the Princes of his experience with the Cirque Du Freak, the places he'd seen, the people he'd met. When he came to the part about Murlough, he asked to speak with the Princes in private. He told them in whispers of how the mad vampaneze kidnaped Ariel, and how we had killed him. They were disturbed by the news.

"This is rather alarming news," Paris mused aloud. "If the vampaneze found out, they could use that as an excuse to start a war!"

"How could they?" Mr. Crepsley responded. "I am no longer tied to the clan."

"But Murlough died at our Lady's hands, not yours." Mika Ver Leth said before sighing. "But neither of you were at fault. One of the vampaneze- any one of the vampaneze- is a small price to pay to save Ariel. Even if it means risking war."

"I don't think they erred, either." Arrow said, contributing to the conversation for the first time. "Had Murlough not been killed, Ariel might have died instead. Anyone who lays a finger on the Princess must pay."

Once we got off of the subject of Murlough, Mr. Crepsley and I returned to our seats and we all raised our voices so everyone could hear.

"Now," Paris Skyle said, taking on a stern expression. "We must return to the business of your assistant. We all know the world had changed drastically over the past few centuries. Humans are protective over each other now more than ever, especially their young. Even in the past, we have blooded few children. This is our way. Tell us, Larten, why you have decided to break tradition."

He cleared his throat before locking eyes with each of the Princes. "I have no valid reason." He said calmly, and at that, the Hall erupted into shouts and hurried, muffled conversations.

Ariel shifted uncomfortably in her throne- She knew this would not end well.


	23. I Know

**Chapter Song:** I Know - Placebo

**Chapter XXII**

"There will be quiet in the Hall!" Paris shouted, and all noise ceased at once. He looked as troubled as Ariel did when he faced us. "Come, Larten, be serious. You would not blood a boy for no reason. Did you kill his parents, perhaps, and decide it was your place to take him in?"

"His parents are alive." Mr. Crepsley said. "We faked his death. They buried him. They think he is dead."

"That much at least you did right," Paris murmured. "But why blood him in the first place?" When Mr. Crepsley didn't answer, Paris turned to me. "Pray tell, Darren, do _you_ know why he blooded you?"

_I know, you love the song but not the singer  
I know, you've got me wrapped around your finger  
I know, you want the sin without the sinner  
I know  
I know_

"I found out the truth about him, so maybe part of it was to protect himself." I said, my voice pleading. "He might have figured that he had to either make me his assistant or kill me."

"That is a reasonable excuse," Paris noted.

"But not the truth," Mr. Crepsley sighed. "I was never afraid of being exposed by Darren. To be honest, the only reason he came across my true identity was because I tried to blood a friend of his, a boy his own age."

"Oh god," Ariel buried her face in her hands as the Hall erupted into controversy. The Princes barked at the audience for several minutes before Ariel lifted her hand, immediately restoring order.

Paris resumed the questioning, more disgruntled than ever. "You tried to blood_ another boy?"_

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "But his blood was tainted with evil- he would not have made a good vampire."

_I know, the past will catch you up as you run faster  
I know, the last in line is always called a bastard  
I know, the past will catch you up as you run faster  
I know  
I know_

Ariel looked away, her chin and mouth rested in her hand, and her elbow against the armrest of her throne. "Leopard..." She sighed.

It was hard to watch this trial. The uneasiness in her stomach was unsettling, and somewhat taunting. It jeered on, saying _this will not end well._She bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. It was the only way to keep herself from screaming _"Shut up! Just shut up!"_

"Let me get this straight," Mika said, not attempting to hide the rage in his voice. "You tried blooding one boy, but couldn't; his friend found out, so you blooded him instead?"

"That is about the sum of it," Mr. Crepsley agreed. "I also blooded him in a hurry, without revealing the full truth of our ways, which was unpardonable. In my defense I will add that I studied him carefully before blooding him, and was sure of his honesty and strength of character when I did."

Paris sighed. "My lady, do you think that you may be able to clear things up, seeing as how you have traveled with them this entire time?"

_I know, you cut me loose in contradiction  
I know, I'm all wrapped up in sweet attrition  
I know, it's asking for your benediction  
I know  
I know_

"I don't know if I can do that," Ariel said, "But I'd like to point out that Darren is not ordinary. He finished the trek to Vampire Mountain, which is no small achievement for one our age. He also saved me from a bear poisoned with vampaneze blood on our way here. He's saved my life on more than one count, as you know." She allowed a teasing smile to creep onto her face. "And I'm sure you've heard of his contest with Arra Sails a few nights ago."

"We have." Paris chuckled.

There was a polite cough from the crowd behind us and Gavner Purl stepped forward. "May I intervene on my friend's behalf?" he inquired.

"By all means," Paris replied.

"Darren Shan is witty and brave, cunning and honest. He has all the makings of a fine vampire. Given the chance, I think he'll excel. Our lady is even fond of him, which is of no insignificance. Sure- he's young, but younger have been added to our ranks. You were only two years old when you were blooded, weren't you, sire?" he asked Paris Skyle.

_Our lady is even fond of him_. Ariel heard Gavner's words echo off the walls again and again, like a taunt. Was her affection for him that obvious, no matter how hard she tried to hide it? No matter how much she couldn't understand it herself?

"That's not the point!" Mika Ver Leth snapped. "The boy could be the next Khledon Lurt and it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference! The tradition had been broken. If we allow such a thing to go without sentence, we will be setting a hazardous precedent!"

_I know, the past will catch you up as you run faster  
I know, the last in line is always called a bastard  
I know, the past will catch you up as you run faster  
I know  
I know_

"Mika is right," Arrow said softly. "Larten acted poorly in blooding the boy, and that is what needs consideration. The boy _would _make a good vampire, I am sure, but that is not the issue."

Paris nodded grimly. "My colleagues speak the truth, Larten. The consequences would be dire if we were to ignore this. Were you in our position, you yourself would never tolerate such a violation of the rules."

"I know," Mr. Crepsley sighed. "And I do not seek forgiveness, merely consideration. As you said before, this fault is mine and mine alone. All I ask is that I am to be chastised, not Darren. The punishment is_mine _to take."

"I don't know about _punishment_," Mika said uneasily. "I'm not out to make an example of you. Ruining your good name is the last thing on my mind."

"None of us wish to do that," Arrow agreed. "But what options have we? He did wrong, and we must address that."

"Yes, I ask for no mercy. I am not a young vampire who acted out of ignorance. I expect no special treatment. If you decide I am to be executed, I will accept your sentence without complaint. If-"

_I know, the past will catch you up as you run faster  
I know, the last in line is always called a bastard  
I know, the past will catch you up as you run faster  
I know  
I know._


	24. Prove Yourself

**Chapter Note: **Okay, so I just uploaded like a crap load of chapters recently and no ones reviewed. T.T; If no one submits one soon, I'm gonna, like, cry.

**Chapter XXIII**

"They can't kill you because of _me!_" I gasped.

"If you decide I must be tested," He said ignoring my outburst. "I will rise to any challenge you decide to set, and die meeting if I must."

"There is no need for a challenge and certainly not_ execution_," Ariel touched her mouth, replying before the Princes could. "Challenges are for those who must prove themselves. The Princes have already agreed that you are a Vampire of good standing, correct? So there's no point in any questioning of your good name."

"Perhaps…" Arrow said hesitantly before his voice trailed off. He resumed after a brief moment. "I've got it. The talk of challenges gave me an idea. There _may _be a solution to this problem that does not include killing our dear friend or soiling his good name." The prince pointed a finger at me. "Let's set a challenge for the _boy_."

There was a long, painful silence that felt like years to me.

Paris Skyle broke the silence. "Yes," He finally murmured. "A challenge for the boy."

"I said I did not want Darren involved in this!" Mr. Crepsley protested.

"No, you said you did not want him to be _punished_." Mika corrected. "Well, he won't be- a challenge is not a punishment."

"It is fair, Larten." Paris agreed. "If the boy proves himself in a test, your decision to blood him will be accepted- case closed."

"And the dishonor will be _his _if he fails." Arrow added.

Mr. Crepsley scratched his long facial scar. "It _is _an honest solution," He mused.

"Now what kind of challenge are we discussing exactly?" Ariel inquired from her throne.

"A good question," Paris sighed as he tapped his fingers against the wooden armrest of his throne. "We cannot have him battle against one of our warriors- A General's strength is too much for a child."

"And a quest would take too long," Arrow added.

"That... Leaves the trials," Mika murmured.

"No!" Someone shouted from behind us. Every head in the room quickly turned to see Kurda striding toward the platform, his face red with anger. "I won't allow this to happen! The boy is too young for the trials! Do you want to kill him? If you insist on testing him, at least wait until he is older."

"There will be no waiting!" Mika shouted back, pushing his burly arms into the arms of his throne as he rose. The Prince's cape flowed behind him as he took a few steps toward Kurda. "We are the only authority for the time being. You have yet to become a Prince, so don't act like one, Kurda Smahlt."

Kurda's violent gaze hesitantly fell before dropping to one knee and lowering his head. "My apologies for speaking out of turn, sire. My apologies, my Lady."

"Apology accepted," Mika grunted, returning to his seat."

"Have I the permission of the Princess to speak?" Kurda implored once seated.

Ariel shrugged. "Go ahead."

"The Trails of Initiation were designed for stronger, older vampires. It wouldn't be fair to submit Darren to them, he's just a child."

"Life is not _fair_," Mr. Crepsley protested. "But it can be _just_. I do not enjoy allowing Darren to participate in the trails but may if he so chooses to, and that is a decision I can only stand by."

"Excuse me, but what exactly _are _these 'trials'?"

Paris smiled warmly at me. "The trials are a set of tests designed for vampires who wish to become generals." He explained.

"A set of tests? What do I have to do?"

"Perform five acts of physical courage, each of which are chosen at random. One involving a labyrinth pool in which you must find and retrieve a medallion. Another in which you must dodge falling boulders. Another you must cross a hall filled with burning coals. Although some tests are more difficult than others, none are easy. I can assure you that most vampires do survive, but death by misadventure is not unheard-of."

"Darren, I beg of you, please don't do this!" Kurda pleaded. "You're only a half vampire! You aren't strong, quick, or experienced enough!"

"I disagree," Mr. Crepsley said. "I have faith in Darren, and I believe that he has the ability to overcome the Trials and succeed. It will not be easy, but if Darren truly was in over his head, I would not allow him to agree."

"Let's vote on it." Mika decided. "I say the trials. Arrow?"

Arrow nodded in agreement. "Yes, the Trials."

"Paris?"

Paris Skyle shook his head uncertaintly. "Kurda has a point when he says the Trials are not for children.. I trust your judgment, Larten, but I fear your optimism has been misplaced."

"Can you suggest another way?" Mika snapped, his lack of patience apparent.

"No.. but," Paris sighed. "We have heard from Kurda and Gavner. Does anyone else have anything to add...?"

The Generals muttered among themselves, until one familiar figure cleared her throat and stood- Arra Sails. "I respect Darren Shan and I have also shaken his hand. Those who know me know how much that takes. I don't shake hands with just _anyone_. I believe Gavner Purl and Larten Crepsley when they say he will be a valuable addition to our ranks. And of what use is a vampire who can't pull their own weight to us? Vampire Mountain has no place for children who need to be smothered and cared for. Having said that," she concluded, "I don't think Darren will let us down."

"Noble words," Kurda sneered. "Will you repeat them at his funeral?"

"Better to die with pride than live with shame." Arra shot back.

Kurda shook his head in disgust. "Fine- Darren- will you risk your own life, just to prove yourself to these fools?"

"No," I said, ignoring the look of pain that spread on Mr. Crepsley's face that I noticed out of the corner of my eye, before locking gazes with Ariel. "But I will risk death to prove myself to _me_."


	25. Do or Die

**Chapter XXIV**

A wave of happiness flooded my body when Ariel's face lit up and her lips spread into a grin. Also, at my statement, Mr. Crepsley beamed proudly and raised a clenched fist in salute.

"Let us put it to the hall." Paris Skyle said loudly. "How many think that Darren Shan should undertake the Trials of Initiation?" Every arm went up, besides Kurda's, who turned away in disgust.

"Darren?" Ariel inquired. "Are you willing to go through with this?"

"Uh-" I grabbed Mr. Crepsley's arm and pulled him down so that I could whisper to him, and I asked him what would happen if I said no.

"You would be disgraced and sent away from Vampire Mountain in shame." He explained solemnly.

"Would you be ashamed, too?" I asked, knowing how much he valued his good name.

"In the eyes of the Princes I would not be, but in my own eyes I would. Having chosen and blooded you, I feel any shame that is yours would be mine."

"You couldn't bear such shame, could you? You would hunt animals and vampaneze and push yourself until one of them finally killed you?"

"Something along those lines."

I shook my head. Mr. Crepsley was my mentor, and if I had to place myself in the firing line for the sake of his honor, than so be it. I'll take the bullet. And Ariel? What would she think of me if I were to refuse? I wouldn't even see her again.

Facing the Princes and Ariel, I stood up straight and said solidly, "I agree to the Trails."

"Than it is decided," Paris Skyle said with an approving smile. "Return tomorrow and we shall draw the first trial. You may leave now and rest."

With that, the meeting was finally at a conclusion.

I left the Hall to with Gavner, Harkat and Kurda. Mr. Crepsley and Ariel stayed behind, the vampire needed to discuss some things with them. Probably Harkat's message and the dead vampaneze and vampire we found on our way here.

"I'm so... happy to... finally... leave!" Harkat said, relieved.

I smiled, than glanced at Gavner and laughed nervously. "So exactly how tough _are _these trials?" I asked.

"Far from easy," he sighed.

"Try as tough as the Hall of Princes!" Kurda shouted.

"Oh, now you're just exaggerating. You'll frighten him, Kurda."

"That's the last thing I want to do," Kurda smiled sympathetically at me. "But all I'm saying is the Trials are not meant for children. I spend six years training for them and I barely even-"

"Kurda!" I snapped. "Not helping."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo." Gavner clasped my shoulder with his hand reassuringly. "You'll be alright."

"Besides," I said, trying to convince Kurda to see things my way, "I can always drop out if I get in over my head. Throw in the towel."

The Generals' eyes widened with fear before they looked at each other quickly, than back at me.

"What?" Gavner asked, his voice at an oddly fast pace.

I cocked a brow at the two vampires. "Are you okay?"

"Weren't you listening? Don't you understand?" Kurda asked, his voice panicky.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody just _walks _away from the Trials of Initiation," Gavner explained. "You might fail, but you can't quit. The Generals won't let you."

"I really don't see what the big deal is," I said with a shrug. "So I fail. I'll pretend I have a twisted ankle or something if things look bad."

"He _doesn't _understand!" Gavner groaned. "We should have explained it fully before we let him agree. He's given his word now, so I'm afraid there's no going back."

Kurda inhaled deeply with a horrible look of worry in his eyes as he smoothed his hand through his mop of blond hair.

I felt a pinching feeling behind my eyes as I finally started to grasp the concept. _We should have explained it fully before we let him agree._

_I also blooded him in a hurry, without revealing the full truth of our ways, which was unpardonable. _

"Couldn't someone just for once tell me whats going on!" I cried.

"In the trials, success will be your only option. Do or die. Most who who fail the test die in attempt, but should you fail and survive, you we be taken to the Hall of Death, and..." He looked away. Their was a terrible moment of silence.

"And what?" I shouted.

"Strapped into a cage, hoisted above a pit, and _dropped onto the stakes until you are dead."_


	26. Meet Me In Paradise

**Chapter Song: **Seize the Day - Avenged Sevenfold

**Chapter XXV**

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

I stumbled into my chambers as Kurda and Gavner parted to leave me to my thoughts. The thought of death and the heavy burden of it flooded my mind.

To my surprise, Ariel sat quietly on my hammock, looking away.

"Ariel?" I called. Her blonde hair whipped to the side as she turned to face me. At first her expression was surprised, than sank to troubled.

_  
I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
(a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

"Oh, hi, Darren." She replied, sounding somewhat distracted.

"Are you okay?" I inquired softly while walking toward the hammock. Her eyes narrowed as I sat besides her.

"I'm fine," She sighed. "I just… I… Oh, I don't know."

_  
Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

Suddenly I remembered the awkwardness during the trial and realized what was wrong. I realized what the stares and hushed conversations among the audience were about.

"They don't want me near you, do they?" I asked, talking faster than I was thinking.

Her lips suddenly curved into a bitter smile. "I am forbidden nothing."

_  
Newborn life replacing life, replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where should we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

"They think you love me, but you… Don't." I finished awkwardly.

Ariel rested her head against the crook of my neck. Her touch caused me to feel love ignite in my veins. "But I do,"

My hand shakily darted to hers without any thought.

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
(a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

"And you're a princess… I'm low class." Was all I could manage to say.

"I have my own thought on the subject. I care nothing for anyone else's." I could feel her breath as she spoke, her lips moving against my skin.

"What's the big deal about you slumming, anyway?"

"They're starting to really believe that the vampaneze will declare war, and…" She sighed, her stare focused on the rocky floor of the mountain. "It's a weakness, my affection for you."

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there  
Please tell me what we have is real_

I opened my mouth to ask another question, and closed it again. There was a moment of silence during which I could feel the chemistry between us, like electricity.

"But you're the only thing I have that is neither duty nor obligation. The only thing I want."

"_I should not have to say this, but do not fall in love with her."_

_I laughed nervously. "Too late..."_

I thought back to the conversation I had with Mr. Crepsley years and years ago. "But… I know how you feel about the clan, too. They're your people and I know that in the end you'll always choose what's best for them."

She sighed. "I have to be made of stone. They need me to be emotionless. Love… will distract me from my duties."

_So, what if I never hold you, or kiss you lips again?  
I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see  
I beg don't leave me_

"I understand," I said.

Ariel could feel self-loathing eating away inside of her, a feeling that she had grown to accept over time. "Just know that if I had the choice, I would pick you," She whispered. "I would pick you every single time." There was a brief moment of silence during which Ariel allowed her teeth to sink into the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. "I am so sorry, Darren." She finally managed to say.

Suddenly I knew why she was fighting back tears. It was more than just what her clan thought of us, that we would not be allowed together ever again, but the fact that this could very well be the last time I would be alone with her. With the Trials of Death… We both knew my chances of survival were slim.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there  
Please tell me what we have is real_

"Will you be my good luck charm?" I asked, my voice raw.

She nodded quietly. "Meet me in Paradise if things do not work well for you, Darren."

I wrapped my other arm around my ex-lover to hug her tightly. "I will,"

Ariel pressed her lips against mine, but it was a chaste kiss, careful and brief. She pulled away before I could even enjoy it.

_  
(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_


End file.
